


Please Don't Go

by domesticmarkjin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Eventual Smut, Fights, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Narry blowjob, Other, Physical Abuse, Sex Change, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Transgender, Wedding Bells, Wedding Sex, Ziam blowjob, Ziam sex, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 42,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domesticmarkjin/pseuds/domesticmarkjin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>starting a new school isn't easy for anyone, but starting a new school in a new body is even harder. desperately wanting to be accepted for the girl she was born to be, veronica moves to a new school in order to get a fresh start. the last thing she expected to do, was fall in love with a bright eyed boy. </p><p> </p><p>(AU: veronica malik moves schools, and falls in love with the football captain liam payne. only things aren't as simple, but when are things ever?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. when you fell you fell towards me

**Author's Note:**

> clearly i don't own anyone, or anything mentioned. this is my own work of fiction. ever since best song ever i've had the biggest thing for veronica, i'm sure i'll write more fics involving her. please let me know if you liked this one! pardon any mistakes, i don't have a beta.

people just didn't understand, but how could they? regardless of how much the world had progressed, how many people fought for causes dear to their hearts, it didn't mean the world was a completely understanding place. granted it was getting better, but slowly. very slowly. slowly to a point where veronica wasn't exactly sure that her school would be able to handle zayn no longer being a thing. luckily zayn was blessed with such loving and understanding parents, who rather than judge and question their sons choice to become a woman, accepted and pushed for zayn to be comfortable in his body, by whatever means necessary. from that veronica was born.

it had taken a lot of convincing, a lot of begging, a lot of pleading, but eventually veronicas parents understood that in order for their daughter to be completely safe during her transition, she would need to switch schools. as much as the parents didn't want to re-locate, they wanted their daughter alive and happy. if that meant a new town where no one knew them, no one knew zayn, then so be it. 

over the summer of transition veronica malik and family moved from their comfortable home in bradford, to a new set up in wolverhampton. veronica had spent the summer filling out the necessary paper work to have her name legally changed, though the matter of her birth gender was still an issue, eventually the school made the needed alterations to assist veronica as best they could. thankfully there was only two years left. two years before she could run off to wherever she damn well pleased for college. two years left until she could start taking the needed pills to further her transformation. it was the one deal she had made with her parents. no pills until she was done with school. which she understood, it would be difficult for her body to adjust and change while in school, one puberty was hard enough, another one might make a little harder, which would make graduating harder. it wasn't as if veronica wasn't able to pass easily. long dark hair growing under a series of dark wigs, countless hours on youtube learning how makeup worked, coupled with a whole new wardrobe. veronica was ready to start the new school year.

ready to start her new life.

it was the first morning of the semester. veronica had woken up extra early to make sure everything was shaved, contoured, tucked, and taped. this had to be perfect. this was her real shot at making sure people took her seriously as the girl she was.

she had styled one of her wigs the night before, clipping parts back with a black bow, curling the ends, cutting some bangs. it went perfectly with her outfit. a black high low skirt that hung low on her hips, a black mesh top that tied at the bottom, exposing about an inch of her thin mid drift, the one thing that stayed the same through her transition was her fondness for combat boots. today it was a black pair with studs going up the back. sunglasses on, and a kiss to her mum for good luck, veronica hopped into her car and took off. 

 

the school parking lot was buzzing, people catching up as if they hadn't seen each other in years(when in all actuality it had probably only been a few days), a group of guys kicking around a football on the front grass. lighting up a cigarette, veronica locked up her car and progressed through the sea of students. stubbing it out as she came to the front door, heading straight for the main office to collect her course list. 

the woman behind the front desk was an elderly woman with salt and pepper hair, a brilliant smile about her face as she waved to the students whom she had come to know over the course of her time at the school. her desk was littered with more post-it notes than veronica had ever seen in her life. everything seemed to have a little reminder on it, even the pen she was writing with. clearing her throat to get the womans attention, veronica just smiled brightly, looking down at the woman.

"veronica malik, it's my first day! lookin' to get my classes sorted." she said, still smiling brightly. the woman looked up through thick glasses, and returned the sentiment. 

"malik! of course, welcome welcome. i have it riiiight.." the woman started to look around, fishing through a sea of post-it's "here! yes, here you go miss, everything ya need is in there." she said, handing the small manila folder over. "good luck!" she added, which made veronica raise an eyebrow. it wasn't until she was out of the office and actually looked at the notebook did she see the post-it on the top of the folder that read 'special case, trans student' scribbled. she rolled her eyes, crumbling up the note, moving to throw it out when she collided head first with a body. luckily there were enough pins and tape to keep her wig from moving (even in the case of a tornado) but she still put a hand up to protect it just in case. stumbling back, folder flying up, she was caught by a pair of arms. strong arms, lovely arms.

blinking a few times, veronica finally had the ability to look up at the boy holding her. he had short styled brown hair, brown eyes a few shades darker than her hazle own but no less beautiful, and a smile that could make even the coldest of hearts feel warm.

"careful there, you alright?" he asked, steadying her to her feet. eyes not so subtly checking her out. she shrugged that off, reveling in the attention before offering a smile of her own. 

"yeah yeah, m'fine. talk about knocking someones breath away! i'm veronica by the way" she teased, bending just so to pick up the scattered papers. 

"liam, pleasure to meet you! here let me." he offered, scooping up the final few, looking a few of them over. "new student! your locker is near mine, cmon i'll show you the way." he added, flashing that smile again. veronica, typically the one to forgo these general offers, preferring to go on adventures alone, felt compelled to accept the friendly gesture. maybe this year wouldn't be so bad. 

the walk didn't take long, maybe a total of five minutes, but it was spent in light conversation. the two seemed to have an easy time talking(not something veronica was used to). eventually they came to the proper locker, liam held the paper out so veronica could muss with her combination easily. setting her bag down to write the series of number on the inside of her wrist. which also had a note to call her aunt when she got home. maybe she should take the old womans advice and start using post-it notes. the very idea made her laugh. 

gathering a series of notebooks for her morning classes, veronica noticed out of the corner of her eye liam had moved to his locker, which was only about 5 down from her own. she liked the idea of them being that close, maybe a little closer if she dared to be so bold. that was until a girl came bounding down the hall, and right into liams arms.

veronica felt almost weird watching this moment progress. the girl had leaned in for a kiss, which turned into more. _'completely inappropriate for a school hall way'_ veronica thought, scoffing as a way to disguise that odd jealous pang growing in her stomach. she had just met liam, why was she jealous. why would she even care about this... average girl kissing him. it wasn't until she heard her name being called, did veronica pull her stare from the inside of her locker. liam had his fingers linked with the girls own, walking closer.

"sophie this is veronica, she's new!" he said, motioning between the two as if he was implying some sort of friendship should start. about to make up some excuse as to why she had to suddenly leave, sophia was pulling veronica in for a bear hug. it was actually alarming in some ways, but she just pat the other girl on the back in a rather 'get your hands off me' type of way. sophia didn't seem to get the message. she just pulled back after what felt like 17 bone crushing minutes, and smiled what veronica could tell was the worlds least genuine smile. 

"welcome! we'll become great friends, ya? your style is like so cool, love the.. boots." she said, causing both veronica and liam to look down. she just smiled back up, proud of her fashion. 

"yeah thanks. hope to see you around.." she said, and with that turned quick on her heels, and bolted it down the hallway. luckily the bell was ringing not 10 seconds later. veronica took an actual run now to find her class. nearly out of breath by the time she walked in. taking a seat next to a boy with a head full of curls, that seemed as interested by the 'new girl' as liam had earlier. veronica had heard this was a small town, but she didn't think it was that small that her arrival would cause so much attention.

after a droning introduction by a teacher she had already titles mr. argyle vest, she noticed a little piece of paper had been slipped over towards her. picking it up she unfolded it against her notebook, glancing over to the other lad who seemed to have a 'wasn't me' innocent smirk about his lips. although the mischievous glint in his green eyes was a dead giveaway. 

'names harry, veterans tip, at lunch don't eat the pudding.' it made her laugh. she had to force herself to be quiet, looking around to make sure people weren't staring at her like she had two heads before she flipped the paper around to reply, sliding the note back over. this seemed to become a thing. 

'veronica, and i wont. don't really like pudding. more of a jello girl.'

'blue, or red. this is very important.'

'purple.'

'well look at you ms. edgy and different with your purple jello. matches your nails no doubt.'

'are you saying my nails look like jello?'

'this is making me feel like a cannibal...'

'if you are i'm going to move seats.'

'no! i swear i was only trying to help you avoid any stomach problems. i'm the innocent party here.'

'mmmm right, whatever you say curly.'

'you're pretty curly there yourself missy.'

'i woke up like this.'

'oh i thought your name was veronica, not beyonce.' that again had her laughing. hand covering her mouth as she hid her head down slightly, not wanting to draw attention to them. she liked harry, he was funny. it was then the bell rang, getting up she and harry talked the whole way to their next set of classes, they found out they had that one together as well. english. veronicas favorite subject next to art. again they passed notes, this time about super heros, who had the best powers, who was the best villian, on their way to becoming very fast friends. very fast friends indeed. 

the next class was gym, there was a blond who seemed to have a talent for making people laugh, apparently his name was niall. new student like her, only he moved from ireland.

finally after what felt like forever lunch came. niall close at heel still going on about how he hoped there would be pizza, veronica waved to harry. the curly haired lad was quick to bound over, presenting veronica with a purple jello cup that had her blushing, but laughing all the same. 

"curls you remembered!" she said, moving to the side. "niall, this is harry, harry this is niall! we're the newbies it seems." she said, niall beamed, asking harry about pizza. they became fast friends. really fast friends.

out of the corner of her eye as they moved with their trays of food, veronica spotted liam, sophia, another boy with brown hair that seemed to talk with his hands quite a bit, and what she assumed by the way she was clinging his girlfriend. she had long brown hair, and doe eyes, they looked cute together. veronica wanted that, someone to look cute with. 

it wasn't until liam looked up, and their eyes connected did she look away. a faint blush covering the apples of her sharp cheeks. harry raised an eyebrow at her current state, taking a look around to see liam looking in their direction. 

"ah, payno. football captian, mr popular. don't worry miss, i understand. he doesn't swing this way though, you might have more luck prying him away from flower shirt." he said, it made veronica spin around to harry.

"....swing that way? curls are you telling me you're..." a smile played about her lips. harry playfully shoved her shoulders.

"yeah yeah, but don't ask me ta shop with ya alright, it doesn't automatically mean i know everything about pea-plums."

"but you know what they are."

"oi! shut it. you get the general idea."

"shut what, what did i miss?" niall said, arriving with more food than either cared to comment on. 

"we're talking about how curls here wont take me shopping. says he's not that kind of guy." she said with a fake upset sigh. harry just rolled his eyes at her, but silently thanked her for not being the type to blag other peoples secrets. an unspoken trust started to form between the two, even if veronica was still hiding many things. 

"i'll be the gay best friend, but ya wont catch me dead in a mall. i mean clearly i'm a man of limited fashion." he said, veronica nodded in agreement. niall seems to have started blushing, shoving a slice of pizza into his mouth to keep quiet. yet again, veronica was raising her eyebrow. looking back and forth between niall and harry, making a mental note to play match maker once she knew them better. there seemed to be an unspoken attraction there. 

with it still being so nice out, they decided to spend the second half of lunch outside. veronica lighting up a cigarette as soon as the doors closed behind her, glancing back to the grass. she noticed liam, the boy with the curls who she learned was louis tomlinson, and a few others playing football together. taking a seat in a quiet part of the grass, she decided to lay out on her back, looking at the clouds passing by above. making clouds of her own with the smoke from her cigarette.

so lost in her daze she missed the football flying right for her. smacking the lit cigarette from her fingers, to her arm, burning her slightly, veronica sat up with a yelp, dirty football in her lap as she clung to her hand. liam rushed over worried, eyes scanning the scene.

"shit let me help you." he offered, she just shooed him away, pressing the football into his chest.

"watch it yeah!" she said, eyes rolling as she started off. liam kicked the ball back to his friends before he ran after her, grabbing veronica by her wrist.

"c'mon, it was lou that kicked. let me help please!" he said, those big puppy dog eyes glancing down at her. who in their right might could say no to that? as try as she might eventually veronica gave in, allowing liam to pull her towards the nurse. he explained what had happened, and she provided veronica with a small thing of burn ointment, and a small wrap. liam then took her to the bathroom, the mens bathroom, and helped her clean up. his touch to her skin was so delicate as if she was precious in some way. once the bandage was set in place, she looked from it, to him.

"thanks.." she mumbled, almost shy. wanting desperately to back up seeing just how close they were. liam too seemed to notice this, brown eyes flicking from her own, to her lips. a notion that didn't go unregistered by veronica. again she tried to speak. 'thanks, i got it' 'i have to go' 'what about your girlfriend' but none of that happened. what happened was liam slipped an arm around her waist, and pulled her in close. the next thing veronica knew she was up against the sink, with liams lips pressed tight against her own. emotions running wild through her body, which felt like it was on fire by something so simple as a kiss. it took her a few beats to register what was going on, but when she did, she didn't push him away. she kissed liam back, and with a want she didn't know she possessed. arms snaking to either side of his face, cupping the scruffed skin gently as their lips moved in a near perfect harmony. 

things probably would have gotten a lot more intense, the arousal was evident in liams pants, and it caused concern for her own. however the sound of someone coming not caused them to jump back so suddenly. eyes wide with the realization of what just happened, veronica slid her hands up to her lips, feeling around at how puffy they felt before she ran out of the bathroom. liam had a girlfriend, what had she just done. her first day at a new school and she was already letting her libido get the best of her.

emotional, angry(at herself, and liam.) veronica went back outside, to light up another cigarette. harry and niall running over to make sure she was okay, she dismissed them carefully before her eyes turned to find liam, who had decided it was better to leave her be, joining what she assumed were the jocks to finish their game.

from there the day went pretty slow. veronica found out she had art with liam. of course she had art with liam, and of course the seating was alphabetical which put them right fucking next to each other. she spent the period ignoring him, drawing a sketch in her notebook of various flowers, getting up without a word to liam.

eventually the day came to a close, veronica packed up her bag which was slung around her shoulder, harry, and niall had demanded she let them come over, much to her discomfort at the thought of not being able to undress so easily however this was her life now. she would tell them, not today, but one day. the thought that they so easily accepted her for what she was, what she knew she was born to be, was what she needed. she deserved, and if clinging to that was selfish then she was the most selfish person in existence. 

the trio had made their way to her car, a note was stuck to the window. slipping it out from under her wipers, she unfolded the bit of notebook paper to read, 

'don't hate me just yet, i'll make it up to you. -l'

veronica let out a sigh, slipping the folded paper into her glove box before a lanky harry could squeeze into the front seat, demanding full control over the radio for the duration of their drive. apparently veronica was the only one of the group with a car. go figure right?

10 minutes later the trio were walking into her house. her mother was in the kitchen, peaking out with a hand full of chicken to see who was home.

"ver! oh and friends, hello! i'm trisha, veronicas mum, i'd shake your hands but." she gestured to the bowl of marinating food in her hand. harry, and niall, charmed their way into staying for dinner. veronica didn't know who was happier, her mother for how quickly she had made friends, her sisters for bringing beautiful men over, or her father for finally having someone to talk to about sports. (veronica always hated sports.)

after dinner they wound up in veronicas room, which still put her a bit on edge. regardless of her transition, she didn't know if everything from her past life was tucked away. luckily harry, and niall, were more entertained trying to beat each other at fifia, instead of poke about the things she had in her room. like old year books, or a box that contained pictures of her life in bradford, no they were quite content with her tv, which gave her time to draw quietly in the corner. 

a few hours later veronica had taken them home, pulling into her driveway, about to head for the front door when she noticed a familiar body jogging her way. liam. of course he lived close. why wouldn't he?

he seemed to notice her too, stopping just at the foot of her driveway, a few beads of sweat dripped from his cheek, down to his already saturated shirt.

"are you stalking me now?" veronica asked, arms crossing over her chest. liam simply laughed at the very idea.

"i wouldn't be a very good stalker if i gave away that information would i?" he retorted. flashing that stupid smile that had veronica weak at the knees."look, i really am sorry. i don't know what came over me. i'm really not that type--" he said but veronica just held her hand up cutting him off mid sentence. 

"save it, please. that's what every guy who is that type says. you've got a girlfriend." she said, more as a defense. with her situation, the thought of getting into anything with liam was simply ridiculous. liam looked hurt though, a hurt that caused veronica to soften her otherwise harsh posture. "look, it was an accident, i get it okay." she added. liam just let out a defeated sigh.

"you really are one hell of a girl you know that? just... promise me we can still be friends yeah? nothing awkward?" he asked, a slight hint of desperation in his voice. 

"yeah. we can do that. just no more tryna kiss me bud. i already get the vibe your girlfriend isn't my biggest fan, last thing i need is her out for blood." she laughed, liam nodded in a way that said she had a point. even if the kiss was on her mind non stop, liam was off limits. there was nothing that would change her mind on that. well. almost nothing.

"i better get back to my run, i'll see ya in school tomorrow." he said, giving a wave, before taking off back in the direction veronica had seen him come from. with a heavy sigh, veronica pulled herself inside, thus beginning the process of getting ready for the next day. the next day with liam, and his stupid girlfriend, and his stupid soft lips that veronica wanted to spend the better part of a entire afternoon kissing. liam with his stupid perfect body that veronica was sure was only better with his shirt off.

no, she wasn't going to ruin this. her fresh start at being who she knew she really was, earning a reputation on her very first day as being a boyfriend theif, even if she did feel like that kiss meant more to both of them than they were willing to admit. no.

tomorrow she would go to school, see her new friends, and act as if liam hadn't shook her entire world in a three minute kiss.

with the thoughts(for the most part) pushed from her mind, veronica slipped into the shower. from there she prepared her hair for the next day, before knocking out whatever homework she had. veronica wasn't sure what time exactly she had fallen asleep, but she was bombarded with dreams of a certain brown eyed boy. pressing her up against more surfaces than just the sink of the boys bathroom. dreams of his lips trailing along her body, exploring every inch of skin, until he got between her legs. pulling back with a look of disgust that had veronica bolting upright in a sweat. 

'he doesn't swing this way though' replayed in her head over and over again. liam was attracted to veronica, liam wouldn't understand the secret tucked neatly away between her legs. a secret that made even her feel sick to her stomach from time to time. 

fingers combed through jet black hair, body falling back against the mattress. willing sleep to fall over her exhausted body again.


	2. When You Crashed In The Clouds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, i don't own anyone, or anything. this whole thing came about because zayn looks gorgeous as veronica in the bse video. thank you to my flawless beta for her help <3

The first month of settling into a brand new life, in a brand new school, was a lot easier than Veronica thought it was going to be. almost, too easy actually. Maybe it was because for the first time in her life, she was actually comfortable in her own skin. No one knew who she had been previously, no one even questioned who she was now.

However there were still a few obstacles. Sneaking out early if she had fallen asleep at Harry, or Niall's house after a weekend of partying. The question of facial hair early in the morning must be avoided at all cost. She actively avoided any and all conversation that was centered around her life in Bradford. There was a close call when Niall had seen a picture on the fireplace mantle of 'Zayn' with Waliyha, with a fair amount of scruff and a giant smile. Veronica dismissed Niall’s question and said it was her cousin that still lived back in Bradford. Everyone said they looked similar. The only real lie was that she said was that Zayn was a cousin left behind in Bradford. Gym class was another hardship. Changing didn't prove easy, always having to excuse herself to do it in a stall so no one would see the stuffed bra that hid under her shirts. Eventually that led to nagging her parents that if she wasn't allowed to start her hormone regime, she should at least be allowed something that provided that extra comfort for when she was out in public. A safety blanket of sorts rather than a few rolled up socks that could easily at any point in time fall out. It was bad enough she constantly felt like everyone was staring at her, knowing that she wasn't physically what she was internally. She constantly worried if her voice was high enough, or if her mannerisms wouldn't let her pass for a realistic girl, always scared of doing something that might give her away.

The only real bump had been her first day was when the school hunk, Liam Payne had kissed her. Their kiss haunted her dreams even a month later. The feel of those plush lips swollen against her own, the feel of his strong hands pulling her hips closer towards his own. The danger of their arousal growing with each flick of their tongue, the sound of footsteps which brought it to an unfortunate but necessary end. 

They didn't talk about it. 

There was a lot of things Veronica didn't talk about.

Like how even after a month, she still hadn't found the right way or time to tell Harry or Niall, about her situation. It was obvious they were curious. On more than one occasion something had happened that had Veronica fluttering about nervously, earning odd glances from the troublesome pair. Spending so much time together they were bound to notice things eventually. She suspected they just didn't know exactly how to bring it up to her. She had meant to bring it up, but the thought of them looking at her like she was some freak, some odd circus act scared her to death. It's not like she hadn't experienced that horrid situation before. Her best friend Danny in Bradford had yet to speak to her since the day she came out as trans. She had grown up with him and had trusted with him with everything up until that point. How could two people she hardly knew, react any better than someone she had known for 17 years?

This particular morning, Friday morning, Veronica was running late to school. She had forgotten her alarm, which meant she had to get ready in half the time she normally spent. If it weren't for her father pointing out that she had forgotten her shoes, Veronica would have been stepping in mud in a matter of seconds. 

About to head out again, Veronica quickly bent down to give her father a hug good bye when he grabbed her by the hand. Giving her that look as if he was about to give her some long fatherly lecture about being so late due to her staying up late worrying about if her hair was perfect, or if her makeup was just right.

"Princess, your mind is not where you want it to be. Let people in. This whole.. situation is an adjustment but that doesn't mean you have to go through it alone yeah? Your mother and I will always be here, but maybe it's time to let others in as well." Yaser said, giving the top of Veronica’s hand a soft pat before he shooed her off. Once she was outside Veronica let out a breath she didn't even know she had been holding in, her father’s words sinking deep into her chest.

She shouldn't go through this alone. She couldn't keep making up excuses to the two people who have been nothing but supportive, despite her erratic behavior. Letting the fear of what others would think consume her, prevent her from being able to open up to people she cared about as to why she ran the minute anyone started to get close. 

Case and point Liam.

She could have been that person, she could have allowed a kiss to turn into an affair, which would only end badly on all fronts. But instead of taking that risk to allow Liam to get to know her in an intimate setting, she insisted at keeping him at an arms length at all times. Even if it was next to impossible when he was shirtless playing football on the front field morning after morning, calling to Veronica to just run her painted nails along the indents of his abs. Taste the salty sweat pouring down his chest. Leave little marks for only them to know about just below the waistband of his boxer-briefs. 

Doing her best to clear her mind as she made her way to Niall’s, picking up both he and Harry (who seemed to be spending an inordinate amount of time sleeping over at each others house. Again, she didn't ask). She simply smiled at the two, Niall reaching over right away to start blasting the current song her ipod was playing. The three then spent the duration of the 15 minutes to school singing at the top of their lungs. They weren't half bad. 

As per usual the classes went along just fine, Math with Harry, English with Harry, Gym with Niall, Science on her own, History on her own, Art with Liam. always Art with Liam. 

They worked well together in Art class. It was inevitable seeing as they were forced to sit next to each. In this particular class no one had a last name starting with, “n” or, “o”.

This week they were working on portraits of the person sitting next to them, using any type of setting they wished. Veronica took to making a comic book style layout on her canvas using Liam as the male protagonist. Burning buildings behind him, his suit slightly tattered as if it had seen better days (more a reason for her to draw bits of defined abs behind ripped pieces of spandex). The human body was one of Veronica’s favorite things to draw. Liam was a prime subject with the way his pink lips seemed to forever be pouting, his jawline that was constantly covered with a soft looking scruff, how his tight jeans left little to the imagination if he was sitting just the right way, and outlined his crotch enough to have Veronica thinking unholy thoughts. It was clear that between the two Veronica was the more skilled artist. Liam sat there furiously sketching away, tongue between his teeth as if he was concentrating on a serious task, Veronica could do nothing but smile adoringly at him. They had made a deal to not look at each other’s art work until they were due to be handed in. 

That day was today. 

Veronica had sat down, her canvas covered with a piece of cloth to protect it from being damaged on the strenuous journey from her house. She was nervous, though more nervous for Liam seeing it than she was for the teacher to. From various conversations she learned that Liam was in fact a lover of super heroes, always dreamed of what it would be like to be one. This was her way of giving him a taste of what she knew he wanted. She refused to give into any other desires he might have had. 

Liam came in a little late, rushing to his seat with his canvas tilted away so she couldn't see. The idea made her chuckle. He looked as nervous as she felt. It wasn't until the teacher said that they could use the period finishing their pieces if needed, did the two finally look at each other. 

"You ready?" Liam said his fingers nervously picking at a loose thread on the cloth he had covering his own picture. Veronica simply nodded before holding her work out. The two exchanged, then counted to three together before pulling back the fabric hiding their designs. 

Silence. 

The two just looked at each others work in utter silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Liam had drawn Veronica, as best he could, sitting in the grass. She was wearing the same thing as the day they first met. It was then she realized he had drawn her sitting on the grass on the day they kissed. Or at least tried his best to convey that. Veronica could almost cry at the intimacy of the picture. It wasn't just a picture of her, it was a picture of them. Eyes flashing over to Liam whose jaw seemed to be about on the floor. He traced over the suit, the word bubbles, seemingly having the same reaction to her work that she had to his. His eyes turned to face them and there was a silent connection between the two. A connection that since day one she had tried to avoid. It was more than just a simple kiss in a bathroom, it was about how from the moment she first looked into his eyes, from the first moment they started talking, Veronica felt a safety wash over her body. That Liam never wanted to hurt her. The way he listened to her speak as if she was the most interesting person on the face of the planet. There was just something different about Liam that Veronica couldn’t quite put her finger on, his looks were a mere bonus.

"This is... Fuckin' beyond words Ver. You did all this?" Liam asked, earning a chuckle from Veronica. "Well clearly you did this but like, this is so on point! If I was to ever have a costume, I'm leaving you in charge of creating it! Really this is brilliant," he said, beaming with joy. He set the work down as if it were made of glass before pulling her into a half hug. It was awkward because of the way their chairs were sitting. She did her best to hug him back, breathing in the familiar scent of his intoxicating cologne. 

"I'm glad you love it! This is brilliant too, lookit my boots!" she beamed, pulling back from the hug to point at the picture. "Little studs and all, really Liam this is beautiful. I wonder when we’re getting these back, I’d really like to keep this. I want to hang it in my bedroom." she said, smiling brightly up at him. Liam returned her sentiment, his smile causing the corners of his eyes to crinkle in a way that had Veronicas heart speed up. It was one of those rare smiles that you could tell without a shadow of a doubt, was genuine. 

She was almost heartbroken to turn in the work at the end of the period, though the teacher did inform her that they would be getting them back. That delighted Veronica; she knew just the place on her wall to hang it. She had reserved the empty place right above her bed for something more meaningful than simple doodles on scrap paper. 

Liam seemed to have this way of invading Veronicas thoughts making her a bit messy at things from lack of concentration. She was on her 5th attempt at opening her locker, trying not to glance over at Liam and further the drunken rush he provided her just by simply being him. Harry, all smiles and curls walked up to her leaning against the locker next to her own. 

"Sooooooooo are you going tonight?" Harry asked, slinging his bag over his shoulder. Raising an eyebrow Veronica stopped mid packing to look up at him,

"Going where?"

"To the party! Tomlinson’s parents are gone for the week. He's havin' a massive party at his house. Was tellin’ us about it during lunch. Were you not payin’ attention?" he asked. He poked her in the forehead but pulled back before she had the chance to swat him away.

"No, no, I heard! I just forgot. I'll go sure. I need a bloody break after the hell this week's been." she said, flinging her bag over her shoulder. Glancing through the corner of her eye, she saw Liam walk past hand in hand with Sophia. The very sight made Liam’s girlfriend made her stomach churn but she wasn't going to comment on it. Yes. a party was exactly what she needed. 

 

When they arrived the party was already packed. Veronica parked her car a little down the street, Harry and Niall were quick to jump out, continuing their conversation on which batman movie was in fact the greatest of all time as they made their way in the front door. There was a sea of people milling about all the rooms, music blasting from an unknown location, and people out back taking full advantage of the pool. from what she could tell drinks were being pouring from the kitchen, so that's where they made a beeline for. Beers in little red plastic solo cups. How predictable. 

By their fifth cup of barely cold beer, Harry and Niall had vanished off to "explore" which Veronica knew meant hook up. It was as if they thought it was some secret.Their constant staring and laughing wasn't enough of a giveaway. It did however, leave Veronica to her own devices, and she decided that actually looking around would be a good idea.

The outside didn't house anything she wasn't expecting. A giant swimming pool, drunk swimmers, forgotten swimming garments from girls having been dared to jump in naked. Back inside she saw couples making out on the sofas in the living room, a heated game of beer pong progressing in the kitchen. Turning a corner to venture upstairs she walked head first into a body. Jumping back as the contents of her beer spilled all over the body she had rammed into. Eyes wide she looked up to catch the face of none other than Liam Payne.

"Oh shit, aha we have to stop meeting like this!" She smiled a half smile up at him, though it was more of an 'I'm sorry' smile than anything. Liam simply laughed, which helped to calm her on edge nerves. 

"Seriously I think you you like wait for me in the shadows. Ready to pounce." He teased playfully, Veronica hitting his wet chest in response to his words. She retorted with an unamused eye roll even if her smile said differently. 

"C’mon let me help you get cleaned up." She offered, motioning for Liam to follow her, even if she had not a single clue where she was going. Upstairs seemed to be quiet, so she started with that. She opened a room only to find Harry sprawled out on the bed, enjoying what sounded like a very pleasant blow job from Niall. All eyes went wide as Veronica let out a yelp and hastily covered her eyes and slammed the door behind her. "SORRY, SORRY!" she said from behind the wood, unable to stop the fit of giggles that fell from not only her but Liams mouth as well. 

“Two of the lads on the team are together, I’ve walked into one too many showers after practice that had a bit of that going on. Is it weird to say I’m used to it at this point?” Liam asked, Veronica just shrugged.

“Not really, we see it often in the hallways. A good snog seems to happen just about anywhere these days.” she said, laying her hand on Liam’s shoulder to help guide him away.

The second door held better luck for her. The bathroom hadn't been wrecked by the throws of passion as of yet. Veronica led Liam to sit down on the toilet. Grabbing a towel she wet a little bit of it and cleaned up her arms gently. She knelt down by Liam’s body, wiped up his neck, arms, and eventually his shirt. 

"Would it be better if i took this off?" he asked, pulling at the neck of his shirt. Veronica unsure how to answer just gave a nod, not daring to make eye contact. Liam pulled up and over his head the thin fabric of his shirt, his naked chest (though it was nothing she had never seen before) was different up close. Veronica fought the urge to run her fingers through the small patch of hair that grew between his pecs, the way his happy trail seemed to make an inviting arrow (at least in her mind it was an arrow) pointing directly to that ever prominent bulge in the crotch of his pants. Veronica traded the shirt, for the wet towel, not daring to speak, knowing at this point her voice would fail her. While Liam to cleaned off his own abs, she took to rinsing the beer stain out of his shirt. 

Veronica was in the process of drying the wet patches with what she was guessing was lou's mums hair dryer when she felt a body come up behind her. Flicking the machine off she looked up into the mirror, catching sight of Liam, holding the towel in one hand, but feeling the other brush against her hip. Spinning around, body pressed back against the counter she offered to trade again. Trying to not let her mind wander to the things they could be doing against the sink, and how the marble counter top was the only thing keeping her body from not sinking to the floor. When she went to take the towel, Liam hesitated. When their fingers brushed against the other’s, a shock ran through their bodies. It was Veronica this time that crossed the line. Letting both items fall to the floor, she wrapped her arms around Liam’s neck and kissed those perfect lips fiercely. 

Liam reacted. He scooped Veronica’s smaller body up, and had her sit on the sink. His fingers wrapped around her slim hips. He wedged his body between her legs as their tongues collided for dominance of the kiss. It wasn't like their first kiss in the bathroom. This one held passion to it. The first was quizzical, exploratory. this one had a mission. a mission that had Veronicas mind slipping from the hidden secret beneath her clothes. The way Liam’s tongue slid into her mouth as if he had something to prove. As if Veronica wasn’t the only one thinking about it for the last month. 

Their kiss went from lips pressed against lips, to lips pressed against skin. Liams mouth trailed along her jaw, so caught up in the moment Veronica forgot that there might be a bit of stubble against his lips. Liam didn’t seem to comment. He simply continued making his way down to just below her Adam’s Apple. She could feel the sting of teeth, and the soothing swipe of tongue as he marked her caramel skin. He braved to venture down to where her collar bones were. Liam’s hands slid from her hips to her back, as if he was attempting to unhook her bra. blindly she reached back to push his hands back down to their previous location nudging his head back as she explored his own skin. 

If there wasn’t a buzz running through her body from the drinks she had earlier, Veronica probably wouldn’t have allowed herself in this situation. But the alcohol running through her system had her judgement clouded. Her hands slipped from the back of his neck, down to those abs she had seen countless times. Jet black nails raking along the defined lines, groaning over how it felt under her fingertips. Her arousal was evident, to a painful point tucked away in her denim pants. A panic broke out, eyes opening sharply looking around the bathroom. Maybe it was the press of Liams own erection to her inner thigh, or the feeling of her own start to grow that caused her to push him back, but she did with trembling fingers as hard as she could sending Liam back against the opposite wall. When she met Liam’s eyes, she saw his eyes wild with a desire she had never seen before. 

Veronica had two options. Be the decent person and leave, not allowing this affair to continue, or get down on her knees and give Liam a blow job that would have his head spinning for days.

Veronica was sick of being the good girl. 

Jumping off the counter she sunk to her knees, angled away so there was no way Liam would be able to see the obvious problem she was having. There was a fear running through her entire body as she unhooked his leather belt, hoping he wouldn’t be able to feel her trembling fingers. The clasp clanked to the side as she worked on the buttons and finally the zipper. This would have been the first time since the start of her transition she had gone down on someone. It wasn't as if she was a virgin, but it was different all the same. Would Liam one day find out about her, and come after her? Would she end up in the hospital or worse? The thought alone had her almost stopping entirely. What if he pulled on her wig and pulled hard enough that it came off. how would she explain that? Again the beer was preventing her from properly weighing all her options.

Once her fingers were hooked into the elastic band of his boxers, her hazel eyes flicked up through her thick lashes. 

"Hands to yourself." she commanded, which made Liam put his hands up in a silent 'you got it'. She couldn't shake this nervous feeling, like she was putting everything on the line by doing this. It felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest if it wasn't for the security of her ribcage holding it in place. This needed to be perfect. This needed to be believable. 

Down everything came, Liams erection sprung to life, nearly hitting her in the face. Much to her satisfaction the bulge she had seen countless times confined by his jeans, was exactly what she pictured. A thick length of decent size, small patch of neatly kept pubic hair around the base. Veronica was quick to lean out of the way, a small smirk as her eyes fell towards the tip. shaky fingers reached up to carefully massage back the soft foreskin, revealing a very sensitive and mouth-watering head. Veronica’s tongue flicked out in little kitten licks along the head. She lapped up every bit of precum before her full lips wrapped around the tip. One of her hands closed around and slowly stroked what she couldn’t fit in her mouth as her tongue swirled around the tip.Her lip gloss providing that extra slickness to take his cock deep her mouth. Veronica’s cheeks hollowed obscenely, her eyes fluttered shut, and her head started to bob up and down along the pulsing length. Her not-so-petite hand covering and caressed whatever wasn't yet in her mouth. 

Every so often out of the corner of her eye she would see his fingertip reaching for her head, only to back off and press against the wall in desperation. Clearly wanting to hold onto something, but not stupid enough to grab her head and end what she was doing. He was a boy that could follow rules. She liked that, it was a gigantic turn on having this much power over someone, It wasn't an everyday occurrence. Veronica pulled off his length with a pop, licking over her reddened lips. She ran her tongue down the underside sensually pressing hard against the vein before she blew air up along the wet skin. Liam’s moans were almost pornographic, the fact that again she could see him fighting the urge to grab at her hair and start fucking into her mouth (given any other circumstance, she would have welcomed that). 

Liams fingers slipped down, rubbing along her swollen lips, parting them with his fingers. She happily took them into her mouth and sucked on them as she would his length before pulling off with a pop. Liam smirked down at her, lust clouding his eyes making them look almost black. It sent shivers down her spine. Veronica slipped his cock back into her mouth. This time she concentrated and allowed her jaw to relax, throat opening up, and breathed deeply through the nose. Her taut lips slid down inch, by inch, until her nose was pressed flat against his stomach. her eyes fluttered shut as she swallowed around him, holding him still despite the tears that started to swell in her eyes. When that familiar choking feeling started to bubble she pulled back quickly, coughing a bit as a thin string of saliva hung from her bottom lip, connected to the tip. 

She could tell Liam was close so her lips wrapped around Liam’s length once more, cheeks hollowed out as she sucked to the best of her ability. Her free hand reached between her legs to palm at her own problem, alleviating some of the tension. Liam’s breath started to become irregular. She could tell he was close. She could also see his hands nearing her head again. To save her own skin her hands slid up in a overly intimate notion and laced her 10 digits with his own. It was weird the comfort she felt by having his hands interlaced with her own, they fit perfectly.

Within seconds Liam shot streams of white hot cum into her mouth, her head pulled back to catch every delicious drop. A sweet salty surprise (she guessed he ate a lot of fruit), she let go of his hands to grip the base of his shrinking erection as the last of his cum oozed out. Swallowing what he had to offer, she licked up any mess left behind. wide hazel eyes looks up at Liams post orgasm face. A hand came up to about her eye clicking a mental picture before he could catch her.

She didn't want to stay and let things progress, she wasn't ready for that. She wasn't ready for Liam to see her in that way. The thought scared her to a point where she pulled his boxers back up for him, before climbing to her feet. Veronica simply leaned in and kissed his cheek. Her fingers blindly looking for the door handle. before a single word could be uttered from Liam’s lips she was gone. She raced to find the nearest room that still had Harry, and Niall post coitus pulling their clothes on. With her back against the door, starting to lose her composure as she got the overwhelming urge to cry. Her body slid down the wood till she was curled up in a tiny ball. Harry worried for their friend ran over to wrap an arm around Veronica. Her body was shaking with fear. She feared that she had made a giant mistake opening up to someone like that. Sobered by the realization of what she had just done.

Harry managed to pull her head up, looking her over with worried eyes. Niall knelt down next to him, a hand gently reaching out to cup the top of her knee.

"Hey! Bright eyes what's wrong? C’mon talk to us." Harry said, thumb brushing away a tear she didn't know had fallen. Silence fell over the room, her eyes shifting from both Harry, to Niall, gauging just how this situation would go. Eventually she looked down, almost as if she were ashamed.

"I sucked Liam off." she blurted out. both boys looked a little shocked.

"Isn't he with Sophia?" Niall asked. Harry swatted his arm, giving him a look.

"aAnddddd, come on Veronica! You two have been making eyes at each other since day one, it's no more a secret than we are." Harry said, hand gesturing between him and Niall. "Minus the girlfriend why is it a bad thing!" he pushed. Veronica shot her head up and pushed the two boys away from her.

"Because I'm not the type of girl he goes for." she spat, almost as if she was disgusted with herself. Moving to sit up on her knees, more silent tears falling from thick clumpy lashes. "If he knew, he would hate me. Everyone would hate me. Even you two." she said, more of a whisper. Her voice failing her. It was more Zayn than it was Veronica. A hand went up to cover her face, Harry and Niall confused just looked at each other before looking to Veronica.

"What the fuck are you going on about! Why would we ever hate you? I don't get it. Veronica what the fuck is going on? Are you pregnant, are you what! What is it?" Niall asked, Veronica went to open her mouth but nothing came out nothing. She tried this several more times before finally finding her voice. Scared eyes looked up at the two.

"I'm trans.... as in born a boy, now a girl... and I still have all my." she gestured to her pants, hoping they would get the message. Her hands came up to her face instinctively, ready to be bashed into the next morning. Ready to find herself waking up in a hospital bed, or dragged out and made a fool of in front of the whole party. She had heard it all. 'freak' 'creature' 'abomination'. But that's not what she heard. Not this time.

Harry just let out a laugh, Niall hit his chest causing him to cough. 

"No! i'm not laughin’ at her ya git! I'm laughin’ cause that explains a hell of a lot! Her always bloody leavin’ before we wake up, us never allowed to sleep at hers. Veronica c’mon, we're idiots but we're not assholes." he said, moving to wrap his arms around her, pulling Veronica in. she instinctively pushed her head against his chest, softly sobbing against his shirt. Smears of mascara stained the white material as Niall rubbed at her back.

"This doesn't change anythin’, at least not with us! I mean I dunno how Liam would think it if he knew. But it's really no ones fuckin business." Niall chimed in, Veronica looked up from Harry’s shirt almost in shock at how she managed to find the two most supportive friends. Knowing that this was a rarity for people like her.

"You guys really are the best! You know that right. I'm sorry I've been so weird about it i just..." she started but Harry simply kissed her cheek to get her to quiet down.

"We get it! We've heard stories on how people are treated. Right pricks some can be. We won’t tell no one, swear it." Harry said, offering a friendly smile that Veronica was too emotional to return.

"Hang on a minute that means! That lad in the picture, was that.." Niall said, pointing to Veronica, earning him now a slap to the chest that had him keel over. Harry mumbling something about 'don't be rude!' though that made Veronica laugh.

"That was me. My name was Zayn, Zayn javadd. It was taken probably a few months before I came out to my parents. We moved here to give me like a fresh start. No one here knows Zayn, I wanted to keep it that way." she said, the two nodded their heads understanding.

"Well you were well fit then, figures you make a banging girl yeah!" Niall said, again earning him another hit though this time it was from Veronica. Harry started laughing. 

"Told you to shut it Niall, bloody hell you're a right idiot." he said, leaning over to kiss at the top of his blond dyed hair.

"AND YOU TWO! OI! when were you planin’ on tellin’ me ey?" Veronica said, giving them both a look. The two just smiled and tackled her to the floor. "ooooff me you perverts, I'll still whoop you." but all they did was dog pile her some more. It was actually heart warming even if Veronica wouldn't openly admit to that. The change was what she needed, not that she would let her guard down that easily again, it was refreshing to not be flinching at the very mention of what she was.

Eventually the three left the room, figuring it was best to leave without another word. Somehow through copious amounts of begging she said they could sleep over at her house as long as not a single picture was taken. As the two bounded into her house, Veronica’s phone went off. She saw Liam’s name flashing on her screen, shaky hands flicked open the text message.

'where’d you go?? been lookin all over 4 u, never got the chance to return the favor ;) xx li'

Nervously her fingers tapped along the glass, pondering if she should even reply. Fuck iphones and their stupid 'read at' option. 

'Harry got sickk, had ta take him and Niall home. sorry! maybe next time ;) x'

She was going to hell. 

Back inside she found Harry, and Niall, with mouths stuffed full of pie. Her mother looked happy that Veronica had friends over. Veronica trudged upstairs, and into her bathroom to get ready for bed. It was weird, how she stood in front of the mirror for what felt like ages before she had the courage to remove her wig, fluffing out her hair. She washed up her face, got all the makeup off, feeling more insecure and uncomfortable as time passed by. Feeling almost not ready to show this side of her, that this was too naked for Harry, and Niall to see right away. That they would judge on how boyish she looked.

When she came out into her bedroom in a pair of plaid pajama pants with a loose t-shirt that hung from her shoulders, Harry and Niall, who were sat on her bed in their usual places, couldn't help but stare. She put her hands on her hips, giving them a look which made them snap back to the video game they had started up, before she curled up in the middle of them. 

Veronica understood their looks.

She understood their curiosity.

She didn't understand Liams new text message.

'wish it was you.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T BE A SILENT READER! please let me know what you thought, the more comment the faster more will come! <3


	3. You Found Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam finds a back bone, Veronica lets her guard down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for re-posting this! I posted the version before the final one by accident. Should be fixed now :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much to all you perfect readers, and my lovely beta for making this fic come alive. Really I wasn't sure what the reaction to this would be, but I am more than happy you all seem to love it as much as I do. After this chapter, the next two will have a ton more smut, there will also be a ton of heart break to follow.

When Veronica was leaving Bradford, there were two people she told about her transition. Her best friend Danny, and her other best friend Perrie. Danny reacted in a not so positive light. Perrie accepted Veronica unconditionally. Perrie had a flair for fashion and makeup, so her first order of business was to take Veronica shopping for girl things. If her best friend was going to do this, she was going to do it right. Before Veronica was set to move, Perrie had taken her out for a total makeover week. Veronicas father had forked over a sizeable wad of cash, telling Perrie that his little girl was to get everything, and anything she wanted. Veronica’s parent’s weren’t the richest people around but her father was a respected CEO, and her mother designed woman’s lingerie for several different high end boutiques scattered throughout the United Kingdom. It provided the family with that financial stability where Veronicas transition wouldn’t be as struggled as most in her situation. Perrie had spent countless hours teaching her everything she knew about makeup, hair, and fashion. She wanted the best for Veronica, she wanted to see her happy. Veronica had missed Perrie over the last few months to say the least. 

On Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays, malls were riddled with school students milling about with nothing better to do. Veronica didn’t feel safe shopping then. Mondays were nice, no one went to the mall on a monday. She had phoned Perrie Sunday evening, who was over the moon with excitement at the idea of a Girls Day Out. Perrie said she would drive over after school, and they could spend the evening together, as long as Veronica promised her a real slumber party at some upcoming weekend.

Once Perrie arrived, it was as if they hadn’t just spent four months apart. The two fell back into their same silly rambunctious ways before the car was parked in the malls parking lot. Given that Veronicas hair was now a decent length, Perrie had convinced her to ditch the wig, and get some extensions. That if done right, will look gorgeous. Perrie had only taken so many cosmetology classes, but Veronica wasn’t going to kill her thunder by saying no. Plus it meant Perrie would have to come back up every few weeks to redo them.

Perrie was secretly a mastermind. 

With the weather now getting a bit cooler, and the winter months approaching, the two went shopping for more fall/winter appropriate. Perrie was going on in the distance about leg warmers, while Veronica bought an excess amount of long comfortable sweatshirts, leather jackets, and more boots. 

Four hours, and some odd hundreds of dollars worth of clothes, makeup, and hair care products later the two girls were piled back up into Veronicas car, making their way back to her house to start up Veronicas hair makeover. 

The first thing they did was wash Veronicas face. Perrie nearly smacked her upside the head for the amount of foundation she had layered on, especially along her jaw line. Given that she had such dark facial hair, she always felt the need to cake on the foundation in an attempt to hide it. Luckily Perrie was equally as invested in Veronicas happiness as her own family was. She had done a fair amount of research since Veronica moved that lead her discovering the types of foundations that theater performers, and drag queens would use to hide their stubble, and not look as if layer upon layer was caked on.

Veronica couldn’t help but panic as the mass of extensions was dug from one of their many bags and grabbed one to eye it closer. She tilted her face up towards Perrie. 

“Are you sure it will look good?” Veronica said, handing the piece over to her friend. 

“I’ve done this loads of times! Keep yer head still Malik.” Perrie scoffed, pulling on Veronicas hair, beginning the process.

It took a lot longer than either had anticipated, but the end results weren’t half bad. As Veronica looked herself over she noted that she would probably wear her hair up, and with a scarf to hide any mistakes but actually having long hair that she didn’t have to remove every night was refreshing. It felt like a giant weight off her shoulders.

Of course Perrie stayed for dinner, and the entire day ended with an over dramatic hug good bye. Promises that they would see each other as soon as possible. Once Perrie was gone, Veronica took to sitting in front of her mirror, practicing the new makeup techniques that Perrie had shown her. Excited to debut her new look tomorrow, even if to most people it wouldn’t really look new. 

School went just fine, Harry insisted on swapping Veronica’s bandana for his own, saying they were ‘Like twins.’ Veronica could only laugh at her friend, but she did like his bandana all the same. It seemed to go well with her simplistic makeup, Harry being about the only person to comment that he was enjoying her more natural look. 

Taking full advantage of just how warm it still was, Harry, Niall, and Veronica decided to get some food after school was done and head to the park to eat. 

Veronica parked her car by the playground inside the park. She got out to help Harry with all their food. She was unsure just why they seemed to have almost one of everything the little shop had to offer. They took their seats on their merry go round as they usually did. Veronica kicked her boot into the wood chips below as they chatted and ate.

Niall had gotten a bit of sauce from his burger, on the corner of his lips. Harry being the doting boyfriend that he was leaned over to kiss it away. Veronica just watched in admiration for how much care Harry seemed to take with Niall. 

Nialls bright eyes flicked up to his boyfriend, smiling wide at having Harry close to him. The two shared in a deep kiss which had Veronica avert her eyes down to her own food. She felt rude as if she was intruding on their private moment. 

What snapped her back to reality was a unfamiliar yet distinctly annoying voice. She looked up to see a group of boys walk over, kicking a football amongst each other. She had been so caught up in what she was doing, she didn’t even notice they had wandered over to their little corner of the park.

“Ey faggots, is that any way to behave around a lady?” one of the boys she knew as Andy, shouted from the railing.

Harry and Niall pulled back, Nialls cheeks turning bright red in embarrassment.

“The lady doesn’t mind, but I’m pretty sure you putting a shirt on would be a public service to all of us.” Harry spat back, glaring at the jock that still had that smug smile on his face. 

Veronica looked towards Harry, and then Andy before finally looking to see who the other boys were. Two that she didn’t know, and two that she did.

It was none other than Liam, and Louis. 

“I’m pretty sure you shouldn’t be subjecting your lady friend to your shitty disgusting life choices. I don’t even know why she hangs out with a couple of cocksuckers.” he egged on, Veronica’s fingers balled up into a fist as the group came closer.

Her eyes were shooting daggers at Liam, furious that he wasn’t doing anything to stop his friend. If he wasn’t going to do anything, she would.

Veronica rose to her feet, moving between Andy, and Harry. Pushing Andy’s chest with a sharp jab to get him away.

“If anyone is subjecting me to their shitty life choices, it’s you with your shitty personality mate.” she said, glaring up at him without an ounce of fear in her eyes. Her hand reached out to grab the football from Liams hand, slamming it against Andys crotch with a loud thud, causing the boy to go down clutching it against him, coughing for air.

“I suggest you get your shitty friend away from me, before you all join him.” she said, brushing the dirt off her hands before her attention turned towards Liam. Searching his eyes for anything, but soon giving up and storming off to another part of the playground. Curling up at the top of a slide, lighting a cigarette to calm her angered nerves. 

She heard footsteps but she ignored them, it wasn’t until a body sat down next to her did she look up to see Liam. She didn’t want to see Liam, so she simply put her cigarette out and slipped her body down the slide, and took off for the swings. 

She didn’t expect Liam to follow her again, but he did. Grabbing at her arm to get her to stop moving. Veronica whipped around ready to strike but all he did was yank her arm away.

“What do you want!” she scowled. Liam could only let out a sigh.

“Look I’m sorry about him yeah? Not everyone is as acceptin’ of things like that. What would you of had me do?” he asked, soft puppy eyes scanning over her angered form. Veronica couldn’t hold back the eyeroll.

“I expect you to tell him to shove it, and not sit back while he goes on makin’ people feel like shit for being in love. I am so disgusted with the number of homophobic pricks that go to our school, and how people like you do absolutely nothing to make them stop. He’s your friend, it’s your job to call him out when he’s being a prick.” she said, poking her finger into his chest just as she did with Andy to make her point clear.

“You don’t get it do you Liam?” she continued without letting him respond. She took a few steps back, arms wrapped around her body. “Until somethin’ is done, this…. whatever this is between us. It’s not going to happen.” she said, before turning on her heels to leave, not giving Liam the opportunity to come for her again. 

Harry, and Niall were in agreement to go as soon as Veronica returned to the merry-go-round. Veronica didn’t dare look back in her rearview mirror as they pulled out of the park, knowing if she saw the hurt look on Liams face, she would turn around. She had to be strong, Liam couldn’t fully understand why it upset her so much. Not yet any way.

He wasn’t ready. Today was proof. 

Later that night Veronica was laying in bed, fresh out of the shower, hunched over her computer watching a youtube tutorial on how to fishtail braid her hair. She had been so caught up in what was going on, she didn’t hear the stones knocking against her window. Eventually one big enough smashed against the wood, causing Veronica to nearly jump out of her skin. Quickly she moved towards the window, shirtless, and saw Liam down below looking up at her.

Veronica quickly fell down to the floor, covering her chest as if that would help Liam see the lack of breasts. Cursing in her head, Veronica could hear her phone start to vibrate in the distance. Grabbing it she saw Liams name pop up, groaning out debating hitting the red ‘fuck off’ button, but in the end her heart won out.

“What!” she said, a bit meaner than she anticipated.

“Come outside.” Liam replied, clearly taking no offence to the bitter tone. “Please Ver.” he added. Veronica let out a long sigh, peeking her head up to see Liam still looking up at her window.

“Fine fine. Meet me around back.” she said before hanging up. She had nothing on. No way of hiding the body she hated. She quickly threw a bra on and shoved a few socks in them for good measure before pulling an oversized sweatshirt on. Veronica quickly tip-toed her way downstairs, adjusting the glasses on the bridge of her nose as she snuck out the back door. Walking the few steps into the wet grass to where Liam was waiting.

“What!” she said, hands on her hips, doing her best to keep the same angered expression on her face that she had in the park.

“Ver c’mon. I’m sorry! I froze. I wasn’t expecting Andy to get like that, he’s never been that bad before. I should have spoke up, I know that. I don’t want you mad at me any more. Please. Tell me how I can make this better.” he said, boldly moving a few steps closer to her. When Veronica didn’t pull away, he took it as a sign to move closer. Reaching for her hands to hold in his own, allowing them to rest interlaced in the small space between their bodies. Veronica for whatever reason, couldn’t stay mad at Liam. 

Homophobia was one of those subjects that would always be a conflict. Most people these days see people react in such a disgusting manner, choose to be quiet and not get involved. But it didn’t mean Liam was homophobic. Veronica had to remind herself of the party where she had been with Liam, how he saw Harry and Niall. How he just smiled about it. He had every opportunity to go on about how disgusting it was, how revolting it was, but he didn’t. 

Part of Veronica’s own fears came from her situation. It came from Liam being a straight male, that given what she knew of the town didn’t have many if any interactions with someone who was transgender. Just because he was okay with two males being together, didn’t mean he would be okay with finding out about Veronicas little secret. 

At least that’s what she kept telling herself.

Maybe it was how close they had become since the school year started, or maybe it was the worried look on her brow, but Liam sensed the trouble brooding in Veronica’s head. 

One of Liam’s hands unlaced from Veronica’s, lifted to tilt her head towards his own. Allowing their eyes to lock for a brief moment, he kissed the tip of her nose. Veronica could only smile at that, rubbing their noses together gently.

“You know one of these days you’re going to let me in that head of yours.” Liam said, finger moving to rub at Veronicas jaw line. This made her pull away, unsure if he would be able to feel the stubble that had grown since the morning. Last she checked there was no real shadow, and thankfully it was dark enough to hide even if there was, but that didn’t mean she was okay with him touching. 

Liam noticed the head jerk though, it only served to make him frown. 

“Why do you push me away?” Liam said, pulling his body away from hers.

“Because why should you care? You have a girlfriend last I checked.” she pointed out, hands moving to wrap around her upper body.

“Yeah a girlfriend that doesn’t make my bloody head spin like you do. Veronica, never in the past year I’ve been with her have I felt the things I do with you. One bloody kiss in the bathroom had my heart racin’. I had to do it again, I had to feel your skin, your lips. Fucking hell Ver do you not see what you do to me?!” he argued, taking a step closer to her.

Veronica just looked down and kicked at some of the grass. She didn’t dare to look up. Looking up would knock her walls right down. She wasn’t ready for that. Liam wouldn’t understand.

“What would you have me do ey? Be your girl on the side? I’m no one’s second choice Liam. No one! You’re so charming when we’re alone, and you sent me confusing texts like ‘wish it was you’ what does that even mean Liam! What do ya want from me?” she said, eyes looking no longer at the floor, but out into the night. Refusing to meet Liams own. 

“I would never consider you a girl on the side. You are so much more than that. I’d leave her for you, I would. The only reason I haven’t is every time we get close you run off! This is probably the longest I’ve seen you in one day. My text was just.. I dunno. I went home and Sophia came over. She laid down in my bed but it didn’t feel right. I wished it was you there. I wish you stayed.” he said, voice filled with a hurt that had Veronicas eyes finally snap to his face. 

He looked hurt, and it broke her heart to see. To know that running from him to protect herself was causing him distress she hadn’t foreseen. 

“You don’t understand Li. It’s not going to be simple with us! There are things you don’t know… things I can’t tell you. You would hate me if I did.” she said, but Liam stopped listening. 

In that moment he gripped at her face, pushing her body flush against a tree. Her hands reached up to grip at his strong arms, loving the way his biceps flexed under her slim fingers. His lips sought her own out which Veronica was helpless to fight. A soft series of sounds spilled from her  
mouth as Liam slipped his tongue along her lower lips, begging to be allowed entrance. Veronica caved.

She always caved in for Liam.

He knew just how to roll his tongue against her own to send shivers down Veronica’s spine. She was like butter in his arms, glad that he was holding onto her hips, fearing her legs might give out at any moment. 

The fear of her stubble, the fear of her not being completely tucked, all of that vanished in this kiss. Liam didn’t say anything, Veronica didn’t worry. He had that effect on her. She felt dizzy as she gasped for air when their lips finally parted. Their foreheads rested against each other, eyes fluttered shut. All that could be heard was the sound of their hot breath mixing in the chilly fall air. 

“Let me in, please.” Liam whispered, words meant only for Veronica despite the fact that they were the only two people around. Veronica allowed her eyes to open looking through full lashes at Liams face. She couldn’t answer. But she did nod. Liam seemed to understand, because with her nod another kiss ensued. 

Veronica had a little swing on her back deck, the two bodies moved towards it where they laid back, kissing, and talking about the most insignificant little things until the early hours. Veronica made it clear that they weren’t a thing until Liam was single. That all of this would come to a serious end. Liam knew she was right, promising that once he found the perfect way, he would do it. He wanted to create as little suspicion as possible to limit the amount of backlash Veronica might face.

Sophia was a nice girl, but when angry a force to be reckoned with. 

Veronica understood his hesitation. After discussing it in length, Veronica couldn’t fault Liam for being unsure that if he were to be single, she would even give him a chance. All she did was run. In a way she was still running having kept her secret for another night. But curled up in Liam’s protective arms, having him look at her in a way that didn’t spell freak of nature, she wanted to be selfish and enjoy as much of that time as possible.

The following day however was the first time Veronica actually allowed herself to be excited about seeing Liam. She did everything to push down the sinking feeling that he was just another player with a bedpost to notch. The way he held her, the way he always held her, there was more there, something worth giving time to. 

There was still a bit of tension during lunch. Andy glared at their table from time to time in ways that made her uncomfortable. Every time she looked up to see Liam, Andy was watching. It didn’t help that Liam was acting as if Sophia didn’t exist. This caused the girl to only cling harder, desperate for the attention of her boyfriend. 

The tension only grew as the day progressed. Standing at their lockers at the end of the day, Liam and Veronica were making eyes at each other. Subtle to all those around them, they hid smiles behind the metal doors of their lockers. Their secrets that were privy to only each other. Sophia came up moving to stand between the two. Veronica quickly turned to start shoving her books in her bag, ignoring an awkward situation from breaking out between the two of them.

“Is it another girl?” she demanded, shutting Liams locker so he couldn’t busy himself with it. “Is that what this rubbish is? Liam!” she yelled. She was causing a scene that Veronica wanted to slink away from.

“This isn’t the place Soph. Really, we can talk about it tonight yeah.” he said, trying to quell the situation, reaching out to grip at Sophia’s hand. Veronica tried not to get jealous as she saw their intimate act.

Looking up just so, Veronica’s eyes caught with Liams own. Her breath hitched as Sophia started to piece everything together. She caught the two looking at each other and yanked her hand away from Liam. Moving close to Veronica. 

“Ya like stealing boyfriends do ya?” she boomed, people stopping to watch the scene unfold. 

“Haven’t stolen anything love.” she said, offering a simple smile as she slung her bag over her shoulder, shutting her locker with her free hand.

“Right yeah, play innocent new girl. I don’t know how they do things where you’re from, but here this doesn’t fly. If I find out this is your doing, it won’t be pretty for you.” Sophia warned getting into Veronica’s personal space. Veronica held her ground however, offering the same innocent smile.

“Can’t steal something that never belonged to ya love. Liams not a pet, he’s a man. Capable of making up his own mind. If he no longer wants you, I suggest you deal with that on your own time. Have a little respect for him, carrying on the way you are is no way for a lady to behave.” Veronica said, trying her best to keep calm and cool. Turning on her heels to walk away. That was until Sophia spoke again.

“Like you’d know anything about being a lady.”

Veronica would have threw down her bag and lunged for Sophia had Liam not stopped her. Grabbing her by the arms to pull her off. Eyes glaring daggers at Sophia.

“She’s more of a lady than you. That’s why we’re not working Sophia. It’s over, just accept that. Veronica had nothin’ to do with this.” he spoke up, defending Veronica in a way that had her wanting to curl up into his side. She refused though. She wouldn’t give Sophia that satisfaction.

“She has a part in this, I’ll prove it.” Sophia said, and with that stormed off.

Veronica felt an odd pang in her stomach. The look in Sophia’s eyes, the tone in her voice, she wasn’t kidding. Veronica had a ton of skeletons in her closet that she didn’t need the general public, especially Liam aware of. 

“You alright?” Liam asked, moving to cup Veronica’s face. She pulled away and took a few steps back, wanting to put a fair amount of distance between the two of them while people were still looking.

“You need to deal with this Li. Don’t ignore her. I’ll be okay really, I’m a big girl.” she assured patting his shoulder affectionately. It was a gesture that couldn’t be taken the wrong way. Liam simply nodded, allowing his hand to reach up, brushing his fingers with her for a moment before the two pulled away.

“This weekend. Go out with me. I’ll have everything sorted by then and we can go on a proper date.” he said, walking with Veronica outside. Harry and Niall were off in the distance already waiting by her car. She knew they were debating in the distance what song they were going to do for the schools talent show.

“What if people see us? That will give her exactly the ammo she needs to pin everything on me.” Veronica started. Sh was about to protest more but the pout on Liam’s lower lip silenced her.

“We will go a few towns over. There is a big theater there, we can have a proper date. Cmon. You owe me at least this Missy after your little vanishing act at the party.” Liam said. Veronica sighed in defeat. 

“Fine. Fine.” she said. She tried to act annoyed but his over enthused fist pump made her giggle. 

“Alright settle down, you didn’t win the lotto.” she joked, pushing at his shoulder playfully. 

“Same thing! Getting you to agree to a date, that’s got to be the hardest thing on the face of the planet.” he said. Leaning against the hood of her car, Harry and Niall giving a glance, but her smile assured them it was okay. 

“You are such a nerd. Fine. IF you are completely single, I will go out with you Saturday. So help me Liam if I find out you’re having a laugh I will whoop you into next year.” she said, pointing her finger in his direction. Liam simply leaned in taking it into her mouth, pretending to bite down on it. Veronica again started to laugh, yanking her finger away doing her best to pout and act like she was hurt. Liam brought her hand to his lips and kissed the finger.

“You’re the cutest thing when you’re trying to make a point. Dunno if I’ll ever be able to take you seriously.” Liam commented, pulling back to fish for his own keys, walking backwards towards his car.

“Saturday.” he yelled before he turned to run towards his car. Veronica just blushed. Mumbling something about ‘persistent asshole’ while climbing into her car. Harry and Niall started to sing a round of ‘Liam and Veronica sitting in a tree’ as she pulled out of the schools parking lot. Veronica turned her music up as high as it would go to drown them out, even if they insisted on singing all the way into her house. Even as she parked, and climbed out the two were still carrying on. Veronica contemplated just getting back in her car and driving away. 

“If it wasn’t for this bloody talent show, you two would have walked your arses home!” she groaned, walking up the stairs to her bedroom, Harry and Niall close behind. Veronicas mother had shoved a plate of cookies their way the moment they walked through the door. Veronica was still not even sure how Niall convinced her that singing in front of the school with Harry, while he played guitar was a good idea. They caught her singing to the radio once, and all of a sudden her name was on the signup sheet for the talent show.

“I GOT IT!” Niall yelled, mouth full of homemade cookies. 

“Chew much?” Harry piped up, Niall just rolled his eyes and grabbed his guitar.

“If It Means Alot To You by A Day To Remember. It’s perfect. Ver can sing the girl bits, you sing the guy bits. Should be epic. We got two weeks to make it perfect, more than enough time if you two can stop gabbin’ over boys!” Niall said. Veronica blushed in silent protest and hid her face in her computer screen as they looked up the music. 

The lyrics did fit though. They reminded her of Liam.

‘If you can wait till I get home. Then I swear we can make this last.’ 

Yeah. Niall was right. It’s perfect.


	4. Left Handed Lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised smut :) Thank you to all of my readers, my lovely beta, and my bestie for keeping my drive to write going.

Of course it was raining. Why would it be nice weather for their first date? Veronica could only let out a frustrated sigh at the sight of the never ending storm clouds, big grey balls of gloom that seemed to go on for miles. Maybe it was a bad omen, or maybe she was looking for an excuse to get out of their date. Liam had done what she asked, he broke up officially with Sophia. It was only fair Veronica hold up her end of the bargain. 

Of course once her mother found out she was going on a date, Veronica’s sisters also heard. Meaning the four women were piled into her bedroom picking her closet apart to help her find just the right shirt to go with the seven different bottoms they had laid out on her bed. Waliyha was yanking her extensions in every which direction, braiding this bit, clipping that. styling her hair into what looked like one of those hairstyles you saw in wedding magazines. 

As much as she tried to remind them this was only two people going to see a movie, and then possibly get dinner, they still carried on as if she was getting married. To be fair it was Veronica’s first date as Veronica, they weren’t the only ones excited. However Veronicas excitement was shown more in the form of chain smoking, and fighting off the urge to vomit. 

Eventually she shooed everyone out of the room, not allowing any of them to see her strip naked and tucking everything away between her legs. It wasn’t even something she wanted to see, but it was needed. Tight pants revealed everything. 

Veronica was in the process of making sure her breakfast didn’t come up, as well as looking herself over in the mirror for what felt like the fifty-thousandth time when there was a knock at the door.

“He would fucking knock at the door.” she grumbled to herself. Not even the slightest bit shocked that liam was a proper gentleman. 

She could hear the shrill excitement from her mother as she greeted Liam. She welcomed him into their house before yelling for Veronica to hurry her butt. Veronica just rolled her eyes, adjusting her shirt one last time before pulling on her leather jacket. Purse in hand she took one final deep breath, and made her way downstairs. Offering Liam a faint smile, her sisters fawned over him as if they had never seen a guy before. She shooed them away, kissed her mother on the cheek, and said she wouldn’t be out too late before pulling Liam out of the house.

“Lovely to meet you all.” LIam said, shutting the door behind them. Attention turning to Veronica to get a proper look at her. “You look gorgeous!” he said, flashing that crinkly eyed smile that made Veronica’s legs feel like jello.

“Yeah but this rain is a real downer.” she commented. Liam nodded but pulled the side of his jacket out to cover her head. He helped her to the car, and opened the door for her before he got in himself. 

Veronica was sure no amount of theater makeup could cover the blush heating up her neck, and face. Typically she could just look away, and let her long extensions cover her face, but the excess amount of hairspray, and bobby pins prevented that luxury.

Luckily Liam either didn’t see, or was kind enough not to question it as he climbed into the car. He handed over his iPod to give her dj’ing privileges. A person’s music said a lot about them. Luckily for her Liam’s iPod seemed to hold almost all the same artists as her own, give or take a few slow ‘baby making’ jams. Since the vast majority of his iPod held songs she liked, she decided to shuffle the whole thing, even if that was a bit of a risky road. 

The cinema wasn’t close by, probably a little under an hour at best. They decided to go a few towns over in hopes no one from school would see them. Not because Liam was ashamed of Veronica, but they knew that if anyone from school saw them, it would get back to Sophia. Given the giant confrontation at school about how Veronica had no part in what was happening, Sophia finding out about them would be just what she needed to gain the upper hand. The last thing Veronica needed was half the school looking at her as if she was some type of homewrecker.

So for the duration of their trip Liam and Veronica fell into easy conversation. They poked fun at each other and belted out song lyrics that they enjoyed. It was weird how everything seemed to come so naturally between the pair. 

“You know with a voice like yours, you should sign up for the talent show.” Liam suggested as the two pulled into the giant shopping center. He found them a parking space as close to the entrance as possible.

“Already am. Niall, and Harry signed me up. Harry and I are going to sing while Niall plays guitar,” she said while climbing out. Heading around to where Liam had gotten out, allowing him to shelter her once again with the inside of his jacket.

The shopping center was really just a gigantic shopping mall. It had a few floors to it, a great deal of restaurants, and two theaters. One standard. One Imax. Typically Veronica would think of a first date at a mall a bit lame, but seeing as this was probably the biggest mall she had ever seen, she was quite impressed.

They weren’t there to shop though, they were there for a movie. 

“So Lego Movie?” Liam said hopeful, Veronica raised an eyebrow at him as if he was kidding. However the look of excitement in his eyes told her otherwise. 

“I really thought you would have wanted to see 300.” She said, laughing to herself as they got in the queue.

“Don’t get me wrong, that looks wicked but, didn’t really think it would be a good first date movie.” Liam said with a shrug. Veronica just curled up into his side, doing her best to hide the blush that seemed to never end when Liam was around.

“Shirtless buff men fighting, how is that not a good movie?” she teased, nudging her hip against Liams own. Liam just started to laugh. 

“Cos you’re supposed to be day dreaming of me shirtless, not some hunk from the movies!” he tried to protest, but they both just ended up cracking up. Veronica’s hand moving over her mouth to try and calm herself down.

Liam just pulled her close and let Veronica curl up to his chest. He ignored the looks they got from the others in the line.

“Okay, okay, we will go see 300. But once Lego Movie comes out on dvd, we’re going to make a day of it.” Liam said, Veronica just smiled up at him in agreement. A day of sitting around building legos with Liam, watching movies, who could honestly say no to something like that? 

The promise that he thought about things to do together at a future date made her happy. She liked the idea that Liam could see himself laying about on the weekends with her. 

Once the tickets were bought the two made their way to stock up on overpriced candy, and a medium drink to share before making their way into the theater. 

It was still early, which meant the lights were on. As Veronica rounded the corner she saw what she thought was Louis out of the corner of her eye. She whipped herself back, yanked Liam with her, and she pressed him against the wall. Her eyes were wide as saucers as she tried to take in what she saw.

“The hell! What happened?” he asked, a bit confused. 

“Louis, I think he’s here with Eleanor.” she said, chewing on her lower lip nervously.

Liam poked his head around, just enough to see up into the theater, and scanned the scene. He quickly jumped back to Veronica once he had found Louis. 

“Crap! Crap! What do you wanna do?” he asked, fingers slipping to link his hand with her own. Sensing how nervous she was, he allowed his thumb to rub soothing circles on the top of her hand. 

“Wait until the lights go down and then sit like.. down there?” she said, pointing in the general direction of the lower seating. Even if it meant having to stretch their neck a bit. Liam nodded in agreement, and within the next 10 minutes the lights eventually shut off.

Veronica lead the way, getting them safely to a seat towards the bottom and off to the side, hopefully out of sight from the two. Veronica slunk down a little to help hide them, resting her boots up on the empty seat in front of them, Liam following her lead with his own sneakers. 

Preview after preview Liam’s hand started to move closer to her body. His hand rested at the top of her left thigh by the time the movie started. The pads of his fingers traced small circles while Veronica allowed her fingers to dance up the sleeve of his shirt, and traced the definition of his biceps. 

It wasn’t even halfway into the movie before the two were caught in a heated snog. Their limbs and mouths tangled together both not sure where Liam started, and Veronica ended. The found the armrest between them to be about the most annoying thing ever invented. 

It wasn’t just a heated snog, it was fun. Every so often Liam would stop, kissing at the tip of her nose before Veronica fed him one of her candies. Liam would keep his mouth open and feed it back to her. Veronica just giggled when they pulled back and chewed to herself before they repeated the process. 

Their eyes were on each other more than on the movie. When Liam had his eyes glance to the screen to see someone get sliced in two, Veronica would make silly faces at him. When Liam looked her way she would snap her head forward as if she had been watching the movie all along, doing her best to not erupt into a fit of giggles and give herself away. Thankfully they were post snog when the film came to an end. They were the first couple out of their seats, they dashed out of the side entrance to avoid being caught by Louis.

Veronica could have swore she heard Liam’s name being called as the door was shut, which caused her to grab Liams hand and run just in case. 

Liam wasn’t sure where they wound up when they got outside. They somehow wound up back in the rain instead of back in the mall. Veronica let out a yelp as her face got pelted with rain filled wind. Liam pulling her close to his chest to help shield her from the bulk of it as they tried to figure out just where they were exactly. 

In the distance Liam spotted an awning, grabbed Veronica’s hand, ran with her towards it, and got the two of them safe out of the rain. Veronica just laughed at the state of them. Liam’s entire back drenched, her hair falling all over the place. Not the sexy, perfect first date she had in mind, but it was so perfectly them she didn’t mind.

They decided to forgo a sit down dinner, opting to head back to Veronica’s house, getting a bunch of take away Chinese instead.

They had been in the door not even a minute when Veronica’s mother came out.

“Ver! You’re home early, was it a shit… oh hello Liam!” Trisha beamed once she noticed Liam with her daughter. “Good heavens you two are soaked, come in before you catch your death. Shall I put some tea on?” she fussed, Veronica just gave her a look like, ‘Mom stop!’

“Tea would be lovely, if it’s not too much trouble.” Liam piped up, helping Veronica remove her jacket, handing it over to Trisha along with his own. 

“Right yes! Ver come help. Liam why don’t you go on up to Veronica’s room. I’ll send her up with the tea.” Trisha added, shooing him off before pulling Veronica into the kitchen.

“Mum! You can just call me when it’s ready!” Veronica started to protest, looking to her father for help but he just put his hands up, as if to say he wasn’t going there.

“Listen, listen! I just needed to talk to ya, didn’t know if you wanted Liam hearing this.” her mother said, which let Veronica know it had to deal with her transition.

“Mom..?” Veronica said, taking a seat at the island in the center of their kitchen. Feeling around her head for pins, starting to take them out.

“Your mother and I have been doing a lot of talking. At first you know we were just… scared about what all of this would entail.” Yaser started, moving to take a seat next to his little girl. “However the more we talked, the more we researched the more we came to understand how important it would be to start as soon as possible. The doctors say it’s easier to transition the younger you are, plus it would probably eliminate a fair amount of stress on your end. So… if you wanted to start your hormone treatments now, we will support you.” he finished. Moving a hand out to rest on Veronicas shoulder.

She was speechless. 

Veronica’s eyes went wide, flicking back and forth between her parents to see if they were being serious with her. Starting transition was something she wanted months ago when she got approval before moving. Countless doctors appointments, invasive questions, seeing more doctors and therapists than she could remember in one lifetime to get approval for an actual hormone regimen, only to have her parents take it away because they thought it was too soon. Veronica’s parents were the ones that wanted her to wait until college, which she fought them bitterly on it. They had long arguments over why even go through that long of a process if they weren’t going to let her do anything right then. 

Veronica felt tears brim in her eyes as she launched her body towards her fathers, wrapping him up in the biggest hug she could muster.

“OH MY GOD! Thank you so much! You guys have no idea how much this means to me. Really!!” she nearly squealing with excitement. 

Yaser started to laugh as Veronica went to launch herself at her mother. Veronica gave her a gigantic kiss on the cheek in thanks. Her mother just smiled wide, almost in tears just from how happy their daughter looked.

“We can take you Monday and get things sorted out. As you know your mother and I are leaving Thursday for two weeks. So we can get everything started hopefully before we leave.” Yaser said, smiling at his daughter while Trisha went about making them tea.

After about 50 more hugs, and 20 more kisses Veronica was heading up the stairs to Liam. Setting the tea down, looking over as he was thumbing through her old yearbook.

Eyes wide she quickly snatched it up, waving a finger at him before sliding it back into her bookstand. He looked up at her in silent protest, his lip poked out for dramatic effect.

“No! I’ll not have you seeing the right mess I used to be.” Veronica said. Opening the containers of food, sorting them out onto the two plates she had brought up before handing one over to Liam. She bent down to kiss his pout away, which seemed to work.

“I bet you were proper gorgeous even then.” he said, a slight wiggle in his eyebrow. Though his sexiness went down a bit when he shoveled the chinese food into his mouth with a newfound urgency. 

From there the night went along just fine. They watched another movie with their meal, Liam made his way back home around midnight, and the two fell asleep on the phone. 

Monday morning just as promised Veronica instead of going to school, drove with her parents back to Bradford to meet with the original doctor that had given her approval. It took a bit of time but eventually Veronica was walking out of the office with everything needed to get her started. The doctors felt that the the minimal dosage was a good way to start. This way her body had time to adjust gradually, so the side effects could be spaced out. 

Veronica was on cloud nine when they finally arrived back at the house, bounding up into her bathroom to set everything out. Her fingers trembled as she unscrewed the caps, taking out two, minty smelling pills. Trisha came in only moments after she did, rubbing Veronicas back. She was able to tell how nervous her daughter was. 

“I made ya a sandwich, the doctor said to eat em with a meal.” Trisha said, moving to lean back against the counter. Veronica eyed her mother for a moment before taking that last deep breath.

Veronica swallowed the pills down with a full glass of water. She knew the effects wouldn’t be instant, but her excitement didn’t die any. Walking back into her bedroom, her mother picked up the pack of cigarettes that had been laying on her desk.

“No more of this, ya heard the doctor! Quitting is best for you, we don’t want you getting a stroke,” she said. Veronica wanted so badly to rip the pack from her mothers hand and curl up with it, but she knew her mother was right. 

“Yeah yeah, fine. Go go!” she said, closing the door behind her mother. Veronica let out a muffled groan before she decided to stuff her face with food. At any moment Harry and Niall would burst through the door, demanding to know how it went, and want to practice for Friday.

Friday. The talent show. The night she got up on stage in front of however many people, and sing.

Eventually Friday came, and the nerves about performing for the school, coupled with the irritability of having to quit smoking, made for a very dangerous woman to be around.

If Veronica could breathe fire, she would. 

Harry, Niall and Veronica were all backstage getting ready. Act after act went on, Sophia even had a go singing Homewrecker by Marina and The Diamonds, dressed in Veronicas signature leather jacket, and combat boots. It earned an eye roll from Veronica that was tumblr gif worthy.

Veronica just glared at Sophia as she got off the stage, asking Veronica if she liked her jacket. Veronica not caring at this point about being friendly, simply flipped Sophia off before getting on stage with Harry and Niall.

Veronica was nervous performing, but Liam sat towards the front and watched her. It was oddly comforting for her. Veronica could focus on him, sing to him, ignore everyone else. All the eyes on her didn’t matter, only his did.

Only Liam mattered.

The song wasn’t exactly the most romantic to be singing to him, given that the lyrics basically said that I can’t wait forever for you. It still had a bit of relevancy to their situation with Liam chasing Veronica and all. 

Nialls guitar started, Harry sung shortly after that. Veronica’s eyes met Liam’s, and her voice soon followed.

Luckily for them, they weren’t the only ones that knew the song. The final bit where everyone was singing la la la la la la la, the audience members that knew how it went sung along with them. Liam included. scrolling through his iPod earlier, Veronica already knew he liked them.

Once they were finished, and the clapping died down, Veronica was anxious to get out of there. With her parents gone, she told Niall and Harry they could sleep over. Veronica’s sisters were at various friends houses for the weekend, and Veronica didn’t want to be alone. 

Liam slid past a few people to join Veronica, Harry and Niall backstage. He scooped her up in his arms despite Sophia being near by. Liam beamed at her about how amazing they sounded, how he doesn’t understand why she doesn’t sing more often. Veronica just shrugged it off as she did most things she was too embarrassed to talk about. 

That didn’t stop any of their fun though. Soon enough Harry, Liam, and Niall had piled into her car, blasting music as loud as her speakers would allow as she drove them all back to her house.

Liam looked a bit confused as Niall and Harry pulled backpacks and sleeping bags out of her trunk, Veronica suddenly feeling bad she hadn’t told Liam about them sleeping over. 

“You can stay if it’s alright. My sisters are out for the weekend, didn’t want to be alone. These two knuckleheads offered to check under the bed and in the closet for me.” she said, offering Liam a smile as they made their way inside. Harry and Niall headed straight for the kitchen, Liam just smiled.

“If it’s okay with you, I wouldn’t turn that down.” he said, leaning down to give Veronica a proper kiss. Veronica melting into his touch, body pressing forward to keep it going just a little bit longer.

From there it was movies, popcorn, singing, and video games. Veronica kicked everyone out of her room to go sleep in the living room at about 2am. This included Liam much to his protest.

Veronica wasn’t ready for that. Liam wouldn’t understand. Not yet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Veronica didn’t know what time it was when she heard a knock at her bedroom door. 

“Come in.” Veronica said loud enough to be heard from outside her room. She pushed her glasses up into her hair as Liam walked inside. Veronica offered him a small smile, and closed the book she had been reading in her lap.

“Can’t really sleep with all the grunting and groaning. Figured it’d be best if I left so they didn’t have to pretend they weren’t having sex.” he said with a laugh, sitting down on the edge of her bed.

“Yeah sorry about that, didn’t really think they’d shag with you right there,” she said, patting the bed next to her for Liam to sit. Figuring that he could keep her company until the two love birds had finished their fornication.

One thing lead to another, and without the dividing armrest of a movie theater seat, Veronica was on her back with Liams built body pressed against hers from on top. 

Things were moving so fast. Liams shirt went flying, her shorts found a home on the floor, leaving her in nothing but a shirt, and two overly tight pairs of underwear that barely hid her erection. Liams hand gripped at her hip in a way that had her begging for more attention.

It wasn’t until a hand slipped under her shirt did Veronica start to panic. Pulling her lips from the kiss, she tried to push Liams hand down away from her. It was easy to hide the fact under a big sweatshirt that she didn’t have a bra and padding on, but it wasn’t easy to explain why her chest was completely flat. Having only been on hormones a week, nothing had really changed, at least not enough for her to feel completely comfortable with what was going on.

There was this look in Liam’s eyes though. A look of total admiration. Pulling his lips from her own, he bat away her hand that was trying to push his own away.

“Hey hey! Veronica I don’t know why you’re so worried. You’re so beautiful.” Liam cooed, lips trailing along the soft skin of her neck.

“I have a secret, something that will change your mind,” she said nervously. Feeling his fingers starting to inch up. She waited for him to pull away disgusted, but he didn’t. Liam’s head pulled back, enough so that he could look her in the eyes.

“Doesn’t matter. I love everything about you, please believe me… Secret or not. Your body is so perfect. Your slim legs, little hips. I doubt there is anything about you I wouldn’t love.” he said, moving his hand up to push her shirt. He pulled the material up and over her head. 

Liam said nothing, just leaning down to start kissing over her chest, tongue flicking over the sensitive bud of her left nipple. Veronica’s breath hitched in her throat, wanting so bad to push him away but she hadn’t been touched like this in quite some time. Liam was skilled with his tongue.

Veronica’s hands slid between them, cupping his full erection in her hand, rubbing gently. Liam letting out soft pants against her skin, rolling his hips into her hand, desperate for her touch.

It was Liam that pulled back, pushing his pajama pants down to release his throbbing erection, the one Veronica had familiarized herself with a few times now.

“Please, baby come on. Let me make you feel good. You’ve been so perfect for me, I want to return the favor.” Liam begged against her skin. Veronica’s eyes fluttered shut, so scared of what was going to happen. 

“Liam.. please..” she said, but it was too late.

Liam’s fingers had hooked in the band of her underwear, tugging both pairs down and off her. Veronica’s hand went to quickly try and cover herself up, the other tried to hide her face from the beating she expected to get. She was scared for her own life, she could feel the sting of tears starting to swell up. 

But she didn’t feel fists, there was no screaming.

She looked down to see Liam, placing a series of kisses to her thighs. Ignoring her completely hard erection.

“Liam…” she said, voice betraying her.

“You’re perfect,” was all Liam said. Adjusting his body in such a way that he could roll Veronica over onto her stomach. It was a position she felt most comfortable in.

“You have the cutest little ass,” Liam said. Veronica just laughed, pushing it up into his hips, loving the way he was rubbing against her.

“Liam I want this, I want you.” She whimpered out, so close to getting what she wanted. Liam’s cock was rock hard rubbing so close to her entrance. Despite the stretching she would need, she knew Liam saw her for how she really wanted to be seen. Her body was beyond ready to let him in.

“Condoms?” Liam asked, shaking Veronicas shoulder gently.

“Veronica… Hey Veronica.” he said, and that’s when it happened.

Veronicas eyes opened. It had been a dream. Veronica had fallen asleep with her book, curled up in a little ball. 

Blinking a few times, rubbing a hand over her eyes, smudging her eyeliner, she looked up to see Liam.

“Wha.. what happened?” she asked. She tried to ignore a very obvious erection in her pajama bottoms. Thankfully the book in her lap was hiding everything.

“Harry and Niall are at it for the second time, can’t sleep with all their moaning.” he said through a nervous laugh. “I know you’re uncomfortable but I can sleep on the floor…” Liam added but Veronica just shook her head. She moved her body in a way Liam saw nothing and made room for him in the bed next to her. 

Liam crawled into the bed, slipped his body under the covers, and slid close to Veronica. Veronica decided pressing her ass to his back was the best option with a very obvious erection in her front.

“It’s hard being the third wheel with them sometimes, they can get pretty… into it.” She laughed, looked back to see Liam, and pecked his lips lightly.

“Yeah I’m well aware of that now. I heard a lot of ‘keep it down he’s sleeping, shhhh don’t wake him’ but who can really sleep through that?” Liam added, shaking his head as if he was trying to shake the image.

“You’re safe now, I’ll protect you.” Veronica said, a bright smile about her face. Liam moved to rest his chin on her shoulder.

“It’s my job to protect you! That’s what boyfriends do right?” he asked. His hand slid to find her own, and laced their fingers together. Veronica blushed, body turning just a little to better look at Liam.

“You’d have to be my boyfriend first to get that job.” she said, free hand moving to reach over and gently poke at his cheek.

“Well I’d like to be, if you say yes to being my girlfriend.” he said, a slight nervous twitch to his tone. 

Veronica’s eyes searched his for any inclination he was just taking the piss, but she found none. Leaning up as best she could Veronica kissed Liam full on the lips. Resting their foreheads together before she let out a shaky breath.

“I’d like that… I’d like that a lot.” she said, biting at her lower lip before kissing Liam again. 

By that point the issue in her pajama bottoms had subsided, making her feel more confident to roll over towards him. So excited over their new found relationship, she forgot about her dream. 

She was his girlfriend. Veronica for the first time was someones girlfriend. 

Veronica fell asleep in Liam’s arms, body pressed tight to his own, fingers curled in the fabric of his shirt. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world.


	5. If You Want Me To Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cute cute cute shade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone that has commented on this story and let me know how much they enjoy it! You are all so amazing.

Veronica wasn’t exactly a holiday person. For Halloween she went to Louis’ Halloween party as Catwoman, while Liam went dressed as Batman. They spent a majority of the night holed up in a bedroom kissing before they finally decided to just take it to her house.

Thanksgiving was spent half at her house, half at Liam’s. Figures that the first time she meets his parents, she also meets his aunts, uncles, grandparents, cousins, and siblings. As if meeting your boyfriend’s parents wasn’t stressful enough, tack on the anxiety of impressing every other family member. Veronica was a mess to say the least, but Liam helped make it easier. He never left her side. 

She seemed to pass the test with his parents however. Both Liam;s parents pulled her in for bone crushing hugs before making it very clear she wasn’t to be a stranger and to come back whenever she wanted. She promised that they would see more of her before Liam drove her home.

Christmas was always a big family time, however this year Veronica opted to stay in Wolverhampton instead of going back to Bradford with her family. Being as far into her transition as she was, Veronica didn’t feel safe being around old friends, and family, that wouldn’t understand what was going on. Not only had Veronica socially transitioned, but she had started to medically as well. She was no longer getting morning wood and her sex drive had shifted to a more comfortable one. These were things that would make it harder to even play up the Zayn aesthetic. Given how poorly some in her family took it when she came out as a gay male prior to her transition, she doubted they would fare any better with her transitioning from male, to female. Veronica never faulted them, her elder generations were raised in a religion that wasn’t always the most understanding. Luckily as each generation came the world became more understanding, but there was still that caution to be taken around older generations. 

Her parents though both raised in the faith, they were on the more understanding side. It took them a while to understand the changes their daughter was going through, but they never had a period where they didn’t accept Veronica. Which was why they understood Veronica’s hesitance to go back home for the holidays.

Sure Christmas wasn’t celebrated in more traditional Muslim families, Veronica’s mother made sure that her kids had a bit of everything so as not to feel left out. It was hard enough growing up in a world where you were lumped into a category based on your religion. Trisha never wanted her kids to know of the never ending ugly that was cultural ignorance. 

Veronica always had the option of going back as ‘Zayn’, and putting up a front for family sake, but she didn’t want that headache. Her parents left her a bit of spending money, saying they would be back the day after Christmas, and that they would bring Perrie back with them.

Liam offered to let Veronica stay with him for the week her parents would be gone, but as she wasn’t comfortable being exposed around him yet, she doubted she would be able to do it around his family as well. 

Veronica offered instead, that Liam spend Christmas Eve with her. 

So the day before Christmas Eve, the two made their way down to a proper shop to pick out a tree and decorations.

Veronica was fine with a fake tree that already had the lights on it, but Liam insisted that it being their first Christmas, everything had to be perfect.

The two spent a good hour browsing trees and picking out perfect decorations. Liam was quite adamant that they have blue lights. Something about having always wanting a blue christmas tree. Veronica who didn’t really care either way, picked out a selection of blue lights and purple decorations to go along with it.

By the time the two pulled into Veronicas driveway, Harry and Niall were already outside waiting. The three boys got the tree into the house, fighting about where the perfect place for it to go would be, while Veronica made her way into the kitchen to make them all tea. She took the time spent boiling water to admire how she had three strong handsome men doing all the heavy lifting for her. It was nice to see them taking care of it, even if she was perfectly capable of doing it herself. It wasn’t exactly lady like to be lifting heavy trees, so the fact that they took it upon themselves to do it provided her with an added comfort.

By the time the tea was done, the three boys still hadn’t picked a decent place for the tree. Veronica set the carrying tray of mugs down, pushed them all out of the way before dragging the tree into a corner of the living room. Never leave a man to decorate. Even if their attempts at getting the tree up alone were admirable.

“Perfect. Bloody hell, how hard was that! I swear. Sometimes you’re like the bloody three stooges.” she teased, brushing her hands together to rid her of any stuck pine needles.

“Drink up yeah, Niall you’re in charge of getting dinner tonight.” she reminded the blond before taking her own cup, sinking down into the sofa next to Liam. She curled up against him as they started a whole new argument over what Chinese takeaway restaurant had the best egg roll.

It was a surprise they got anything done, but Veronica wouldn’t have them any other way. Liam also never argued about having Harry and Niall sleep over. Once they started to get a bit sexual, it gave him an excuse to sneak into Veronica’s room. 

Veronica didn’t even know why she bothered kicking Liam out of her bed at this point. It was almost like clockwork he’d be back within the hour. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despite the fact that Liam, Harry, and Niall all had families, they decided to spend Christmas together. Harry and Niall, were staying because they were informed of Veronica’s real reason to being home by herself, and didn’t want her to really be alone. Liam was staying because in his words “someone needs to keep an eye on her.” and who better than her own boyfriend? Liam knew she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, but that didn’t stop him from providing a shoulder for her to lean on. Liam was always the perfect gentleman in their relationship. Despite the fact that their only real sexual contact had happened before the relationship had even begun, Liam never once pushed her, or made her feel as if waiting was a bad thing.

Veronica knew that she wasn’t going to be able to keep her secret for much longer, that the panic inducing fear she got every time she thought about telling Liam why he couldn’t touch her, or why she was taking extra long in the bathroom, was silly. That Liam had shown nothing but kindness and understanding since quite honestly the day they met.

Veronica made a promise that the new year would be started off the right way. She would tell him… As soon as they got back to school. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christmas morning had finally come. Veronica was sound asleep in bed, curled up in Liam’s strong arms, perfectly happy in her dream land when Harry, and Niall came pouncing into the room. 

“Wake up! WAKE UP YOU TWO!” Harry said, jumping on the bed to get their attention. Niall stayed back to catch Harry when Veronica would inevitably try launching him into the atmosphere for waking her up. Veronica just groaned and dug deeper under the covers. Her feet shot out tripping Harry, causing him to fall on his ass.

Niall started to crack up, Liam who was half awake also started to laugh. He was glad that Veronica’s morning wrath wasn’t focused on him for once. 

“Out! All of you out!” she ordered, which wasn’t out of the ordinary. Veronica typically stayed hidden and under the covers until she was alone. She was not too keen on Liam seeing her with a morning beard. Despite months of sporadic hair removal, Veronica still had a decent beard growing in. It may not have been as full as it was at the start of everything, but it had her cursing her heritage for dark facial hair more often than not. It was a slow going, Veronica didn’t often have the needed amount of days free to let her hair grow enough for the process to be done, but she made due roughly every three weeks. 

Liam shuffled out of the bed, and dragged the two idiots with him. Once Veronica felt safe enough, she crawled out of the bed, and moved into her bathroom for her morning routine.

Teeth brushed, pills swallowed, shower, shave, contacts. This morning she opted to keep her contacts out, and just bum it with her glasses. It was Christmas, she was allowed the luxury of being lazy.

Eventually she padded downstairs, smiling at the three boys simply giddy over the pile of gifts scattered about under their tree. 

They spent the next half hour unwrapping their gifts. Veronica had gotten Liam the new PlayStation 4, knowing that his PlayStation 3 had just broken, and he was quite upset about it. She also drew him a little comic book, one with him as the hero that saves her from the evil villain. Liam seemed more impressed with that then the new console, but she was oddly happy about that. His love for more personalised gifts over materialistic things was simply endearing.

Veronica was shocked to unwrap her gifts and find the painting that Liam had done for her in their Art Class. She gushed about how they had to hang it up right away! Of course Liam spoiled her. Veronica also received a new pair of boots, and a silver necklace that had a lock on it. 

“I have the key, on a necklace at home. Something for us to keep on us always.” he said, moving with the necklace to clasp it behind Veronicas neck for her.

Veronica reached her fingers up to play with the lock. She noticed how it had the date they started dating engraved on one side of it, with their initials engraved on the other. Eyes swollen with tears, Veronica leaned up to give Liam a giant kiss, and pushed his body down onto the floor.

Harry and Niall made lovesick kissing sounds behind them but Veronica didn’t care. Liam had hit the nail right on the head with her gifts. Given that she gave him not a single clue as to what she would want, it helped her see that he really did pay attention.

That afternoon, Harry and Niall headed out to have dinner at Harry’s. They promised his mom they would at least make an appearance, but told Veronica that they would be back later. 

Veronica and Liam took to curling up on the sofa together, watching movies, and being generally lazy. 

After dinner was all cleaned up, Veronica took Liam’s painting upstairs. She smiled as it fit perfectly in the spot she had picked for it months ago. Once it was centered, and perfect, Veronica stood back to admire it. Her eyes scanned over all the detail Liam put into it. Veronica didn’t hear Liam come up behind her, but didn’t jump once Liam’s arms wrapped around her body. Liam provided a comfort for Veronica that she hadn’t felt in years.

“Do you know why that moment is so important to me?” Liam asked, placing a soft kiss into Veronica’s har.

“No, tell me.” She said lazily, laying her head back against his shoulder.

“It was the moment I fell in love with you.” he said, arms wrapping tighter around her. 

Veronica paused, breath caught in her throat. She struggled against Liam’s tight grip, spun herself around in his arms so that she could see his entire face. Looking deeply into his eyes, trying to gauge if he was being honest. 

“That… that moment? Why that moment?” she asked. Shaky hands slid up to wrap around his neck, her thumbs gently brushing the scruff covering his jaw.

“You were laid out in the grass, smoking, and you had this smile on your face. As if you honestly didn’t give a damn what anyone had to say about you. I know deep down you’re scared, of everything, but you come off as so collected. As if you’re ready to take the whole world on. I felt like, I wanted to go on that ride with you.” He said, softly, so softly. He leaned his head forward to kiss the tip of Veronica’s nose once he was finished.

Veronicas eyes shut at his touch, leaning her head in for more before she slipped up on her tippy toes to kiss him. The kiss wasn’t deep, but it said everything she was scared of.

“I love you Veronica. Since the damn moment you smacked into me, I belonged to you.” Liam said, Veronica let out a helpless whimper before shutting him up with another kiss. 

This kiss was a bit more desperate, as if she needed to kiss Liam or she would die right there on the spot. Liam sensed her desperation and lifted her up, allowing Veronica to wrap her legs around his body.

Liam guided them back to the bed, and laid her down in a way that made it easy for him to crawl between her legs. Veronica’s hands gripped tight in the fabric of his shirt, noises spilling from her mouth into his. With whatever strength she could muster, Veronica flipped their bodies over.

Veronica hovered her body over Liam’s, letting out that breath she had been holding since he first said the word Love. 

“I love you so fucking much Liam.” she finally stuttered out. Nervously chewing on her lower lip “You are so understanding, and so damn beautiful. Inside and out! I don’t know why of all people you picked me, but I thank my lucky stars every day that you did. I know I haven’t been the best, that I push you away on a daily basis, but never once did you give up on me. You have no idea how important you are to me.” Veronica said, leaning down to push her head into Liams neck, desperate for as much contact as she could get.

Every thought of telling Liam what she was, flew right out the window. In Veronica’s mind it would only fuck up this perfect moment. That ever present fear that he wouldn’t react well, which in all actuality was ridiculous, never left her brain.

The two fell asleep curled up together. Harry and Niall had let themselves back in once dinner at the Styles’ residence was over.

Harry crept up the stairs to check on them, pulling the covers up over the sleeping love birds before he made his way back down to Niall.

“Passed out, both of them.” Harry said, making his way into the kitchen where Niall was heating up some water for their tea. He wrapped his arms lovingly around his boyfriends hips, kissing at the back of his neck.

Niall smiled at the affection, moving to rest one of his hands over Harry’s own, sorting the right amount of sugar into the two mugs with his free hand.

“Do you think she told him yet?” Niall asked, head tilting back to meet Harrys eyes. Harry shrugged his shoulders.

“Probably not. You know it scares her to death. I mean Liam is a great guy and all, he has always been, but this is probably a little different? Like he could take it as if she’s been lying to him. I doubt he would ever hurt her, but from what she told us about her friends back home, being afraid is justified. I’m sure she will in her own time,” he said, moving to scoop the mugs up from Niall when he was finished.

“True. I doubt Liam would like.. freak though ya know? Seems ‘t me he’s got his head on right. Enough so that even if he did freak, he’d stay round. It’s not a little thing though.” Niall said, grabbing the biscuits from the pantry before he followed Harry into the spare bedroom.

Harry, and Niall got comfortable on the bed, tea in hand, resuming the episode of Doctor Who they had been watching before they left.

“She’s a great girl, I’d hate to see things turn t’ shit because some people don’t know how to mind their own. You know if people in the school found out, it’d be hell.” Niall said, blowing on his tea a bit after. Harry gave a nod of agreement.

“It would. Doubt that Liam would go blabbing about but you know people. Even we slip up.” Harry said, resting his now empty tea cup on the bedside table. He waited for Niall to do the same before pulling his body close. He left a series of kisses across Niall’s shoulders. 

Harrys hands were about to dip down a little lower when a faint knock came at the door. Niall looked up and yelled for whoever it was to come in, and swatted Harry’s hands away from his private areas as Liam came inside.

“Did I wake you?” he asked, moving to take a seat on the edge of the bed.

“Not yet.” Harry said with a devilish smirk about his face. 

“Is Ver okay?” Niall asked, body resting back between Harrys legs..

“She’s fine, sleeping sound. I finally told her I love her.” he started, nervously twirling his fingers together. “She said it back, and I know she’s telling the truth. But I know she’s holding back. I wish she trusted me enough to tell me whatever was bothering her.” he said.

“Mate she trusts you, a lot more than anyone else. Really! Whatever it is I’m sure it’s nothing overly serious. You just have to give her time.” Harry said, moving to put his hand on Liams knee.  
“Can I ask you guys a personal question..” Liam said, voice a bit shaky. Harry, and Niall exchanged looks before nodding.

“Sex, I mean I’m not a virgin but like with you guys. What’s the key?” he asked. Harry just started cracking up. Having to hide his face in Nialls neck to not be so loud.

“Why do you wanna know about sex between two men?” Niall said, trying his best not to laugh.

“No just like! Oh god. How to spice things up in the bedroom. Not between two guys!” Liam mumbled, neck and face turning a deep shade of red.

“Oh mate we thought you were curious about sex between two guys! Why do you wanna know! You’ve got to have a few moves of your own.” Harry said, trying his best not to keep laughing and make Liam even more embarrassed than he already was.

“Cause I don’t think I turn Veronica on! We’ve been together for months now and everytime we get close she just.. Pushes me away. I have to be doing something wrong.” he said, looking up at Harry and Niall with sad eyes.

Niall let out a sigh, moving from Harry to place a hand on Liam’s shoulder, gently rubbing at his back. 

“Mate, ya can’t rush it. With us it was just natural. That and Harry is horny almost all the time.” Niall said, shooting his boyfriend a playful smile. Harry took the pillow that was behind him and whacked Niall in the head with it.

“Oi, I’ll remember that next time you creep into the shower with me.” Harry said, pulling Niall back to him.

“You think she’d like it if I surprised her like that? Like got in the shower with her, or… I don’t know. She always kicks us out.” Liam said, sounding a bit defeated.

“She loves you, a lot! All she ever talks about is you. She will be ready in her own time, when that times comes, you wont need any tips. Just be natural about it yeah? Don’t get in the shower with her. I can’t see that being a good thing.” Harry said, arms slipping back around Niall who had resumed his position between Harrys legs. 

Liam gave a nod. Standing up he said his good nights before he left. Harry could only let out a soft sigh, kissing the top of Niall shoulder.

“Poor guy.” He said, hands sliding down to rest on Niall’s hips.

“You think we should talk t’ Veronica? Maybe like…. encourage her to open up t’ him?” Niall said, spinning in such a way that he was more ontop of Harry than resting against him. Pushing his boyfriend down against the bed.

“Maybe yeah.. She might just need that little push. As in stop being so scared Liam will love all of you.” Harry said, though his mind wasn’t entirely on the conversation any more.

Niall’s head sunk lower under the covers while harry was talking, and as soon as Harry felt his hot breath outlining his growing erection, the only sex life he was worried about was his own. 

Harrys hands slid down under the covers, seeking out Niall’s dyed hair.

“Babe it’s late. Don’t tease! Come on it’s Christmas. I’ve been so good.” Harry encouraged. Gasping out when he felt Niall’s lips wrap around his newly freed length. The slickness of his tongue pushing along the sensitive underside, fingers ever so gently massaging his balls.

“Ho ho .. oooh fuck Niall.” Harry groaned, hips rolling up into his boyfriend’s mouth. “Babe, no! I don’t wanna cum this way. Get on top.” Harry said, to the best of his ability. His hands yanked gently to pull Niall up.

“Must I do all the work?” Niall teased, reaching for the lube they had stashed away in the bedside table.

“Just because you ate 3 slices of pie doesn’t mean you can be lazy. Someone promised me Christmas sex.” Harry teased, grabbing the lube to apply some to his fingers, pushing Niall down on his back.

“Stop being such an amazing cook, and I won’t be so full that sex isn’t an option.” Niall stuck out his tongue, but nearly bit it off when he felt Harry’s thick fingers push through the ring of muscles. His protests turned into moans, ass rolling down to push more of Harry deep inside of him.

Harry smiled, loving how with something as simple as this he could turn his boyfriend into a whimpering mess. 

Niall’s argument seemed to vanish the moment Harry slipped a second finger passed the tight ring of muscles. He worked both digits in and out of Niall. Fingers moving in a scissoring motion to help stretch his opening.

“Fuck… Baby please. Don’t tease me.” Niall begged. Body rolling down against his boyfriend’s fingers. He was about to let out a protest regarding Harry’s endless teasing, but his voice was cut when Harry’s fingertips pressed against his overly sensitive bundle of nerves.

Niall moaned out, back arched up off the bed.

“There yes! Harry more. Please!” Niall begged again. But Harry didn’t waiver.

Harry wasn’t small. Not by any means. The last thing he needed was Niall unable to sit properly because he hadn’t taken the time to prepare him. 

A third finger was slid inside, Niall reached down to start pumping at his throbbing cock. It provided a little relief from the pressure built up in his balls. Despite just how desperate he was for his boyfriend, Niall was thankful for the care Harry took with him.

Harry eventually got to the point where he could feel Niall relaxing enough, slipping his fingers out, wiping them off on the bedding before he rolled the condom along his length. Niall moved so that he was up on all fours, a position he knew Harry loved.

“Come on Daddy, I know you want it.” Niall said, pushing his hips back. Harry’s hands slid across Niall’s ass, rubbing gently at the milky white skin. One hand snapped back to place a slap full on the left cheek, his bright red hand print prominent against Nialls fair skin.

Harry stopped to admire his work, unable to hold back the cheeky smile. Harry pulled back to grip the base of his erection, carefully slipping the tip into Niall’s ready opening.

Niall moaned out, head falling down against the pillow as he felt his boyfriend slip inch by inch into him. The feeling of just how full Harry made him turned Niall into a moaning mess.

Harry provided Niall with a grace period of adjusting to his thickness. His hips started to rock inside Niall’s tight hole in slow, long thrusts at first, building up a harder rhythm as time passed.

Harrys hands slid to Niall chest, pulling his body up so that Niall’s back was pressed flush against his chest. Harry bit Niall’s shoulders gently as his hips thrust into his ass harder.

“Right there Daddy, fuck yes. Harry don’t stop.” Niall moaned out, doing his best to keep quiet. He really didn’t want the entire house to hear them, even if Harry was making it next to impossible with how his hips were angled in just a way that he hit Niall’s prostate dead on every time.

Niall’s hands slid behind him to grip at Harry’s torso, pulling his body closer. Harry’s hands slid down, one gripping at Nialls hip, the other forming a fist around his erection.

“You gonna be a good boy and cum for daddy?” Harry moaned moaned in Niall’s ear. Niall nodded his head, words escaping him as Harry fisted at Nialls cock.

It didn’t take long for Niall to lose his composure. Niall’s head laid back on Harry’s shoulder, Harry leaned in to pepper the sweat covered skin with kisses as his hips started to wildly thrust inside of Niall’s ass.

“F… fuck” Niall moaned out, cum shooting like hot ribbons up his chest, covering Harry’s hand. His hole clenched down on Harry’s erection. It didn’t take long for Harry to follow Niall’s lead and filled the condom with his own hot cum. 

Both bodies fell onto the mattress. Harry carefully pulling out to remove and tie off the condom, chucking it to the waste bin on his side of the bed. 

Harry moved back to pull Niall close to his chest, allowing their lips to fall into a lazy snog before Niall pushed his face into Harry’s neck.

“Happy Christmas indeed.” Harry said through a content smile.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

As promised Perrie made the trip back to Wolverhampton with Veronica’s parents. She made plans to stay for the rest of their vacation. 

The minute Perrie stepped foot into Veronica’s house the two were glued at the hip. 

They stayed up for hours going over Perrie’s relationship with her girlfriend Jade, and Veronica was scolded for not mentioning Liam earlier. Sadly Liam was away with family for the rest of his vacation, meaning Perrie wouldn’t get to meet him, but Veronica promised that she would soon enough.

The next morning they decided that a shopping trip was needed, despite all the presents Veronica had gotten from her parents, who could pass up Boxing Day sales?

Perrie called it extra therapy. Veronica knew it was an excuse to check out what shoes her mall had, that Perries didn’t. 

Still, Veronica would never turn down the opportunity to go shopping.

The first thing the two best friends bought when they arrived at the mall was a new set of extensions for Veronica. Perrie had made several comments about how they needed to be re-done, and Veronica was in agreement.

Not that she didn’t love the headscarf, or beanie look to hide the extensions that looked a bit obvious. but that was more Harrys thing. 

Once the hair was purchased, it was off to get new clothes.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

With an arm full of hangers, Veronica and Perrie, made their way into the changing room. Outfit after outfit the two put on a little show in the dressing room. They laughed up a storm when something just looked a damn mess. 

“You ready?” Perrie said knocking on the door. Veronica opened up and spun around so that Perrie could zip up the back of her dress.

“Damn girl, look at you.” Perrie gushed, the two moved towards the big mirror at the end of the dressing room.

“Thinking something cute for like Liam? He’s been so patient with me.” Veronica said, turning around to see how the whole thing looked. 

“But you haven’t told him about the whole Trans thing… have you?” Perrie said, moving to look herself over.

“No. The only people that know are Harry, and Niall. How am I supposed to tell my boyfriend, oh hey by the way I was born the wrong gender, and am transitioning into the right one. So just ignore all this between my legs.” Veronica sighed, pushing the door to her dressing room open.

“Veronica you can’t hide it forever. If Liam is as perfect as you say, he will understand.” Perrie said, moving closer to Veronica. “Girl look at me. You’re perfect! If Liam can’t deal with all of you, he doesn’t deserve any of you. Trans is just a thing, it’s not who you are. You are Veronica, you are one of the most gorgeous girls I’ve ever met inside and out. So cut the shit!” Perrie said, knocking her hand on Veronica’s head making Veronica push Perrie playfully.

“Get away you! I’ll tell him okay! I promised myself I would tell him soon. New year, new me. I can do this.” Veronica said, shutting the door behind her to get changed back into her original clothes. The two girls exited the dressing room with everything they were planning on getting, making their way to the accessory tower.

Little did Veronica know, on the other side of the dressing room, Sophia had been in one of the rooms listening to everything. Sophia came out of the dressing room, working it so Veronica couldn’t tell she was in there.

Veronica saw Sophia when they were standing on the checkout line together.

“Love the dress.” Sophia said, pointing to something in Veronicas hand. Veronica just looked up at her and smiled. Though it was more of a ‘get the hell away from me’ smile.

“Thanks. Liam should love it.” she said, flipping her hair a little not wishing to continue the conversation.

Perrie gave Sophia a look over, more of a ‘stay away’ with her eyes, sensing Veronica’s distaste based on the tone of her voice. It wasn’t until the two were walking out with more than enough bags did Perrie pull Veronica to the side.

“Who.. in the hell was that.” Perrie asked, leaning against the railing. 

“Liams ex, the one that’s.. out for blood. You don’t think she heard us do you?” Veronica said, a little nervous now.

“I.. didn’t see her in the changing room? I don’t think so. She couldn’t have.” Perrie said, but truth be told she wasn’t sure. “It would be… bad if she did?”


	6. And Give You The Key

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a bit emotional. i really hope you enjoy! thank you to everyone who reads week after week, you guys are so awesome!

Winter break seemed to have come and gone faster than Veronica liked. She could have easily laid in bed another week with Liam and been content. But unfortunately Monday marked the return of the school year. 

As per usual Veronica made the stop at Harry’s house to pick up both him and Niall. Niall claimed ownership of the iPod as soon as he climbed into the front seat. Even if it was early and Veronica didn’t really want music blasting, she was never one to stomp on Niall’s excitement.

Veronica parked in her usual parking spot. She saw Liam leaning against his car waiting for them, and when he saw them park, he ran over. Even though Veronica was perfectly capable of opening her own door, Liam was a proper gentleman and did it for her.

Veronica greeted her boyfriend with a long kiss, even if it had been less than 12 hours since they last saw each other.

“You look beautiful.” Liam smirked, reaching his hand down to lace his fingers with Veronica own. “So I was thinking today after school, pizza and Batman is in order.” he said, holding open the door to the school for Veronica.

“I would love that, but I promised Harry I would go over to help him with his art project.” Veronica said, all smiles as she walked with Liam up towards their locker.

Veronica was about to open her mouth again when she saw white paper covering her locker. Raising an eyebrow as they got closer, Veronicas jaw fell to the floor. When she got closer all she saw was the entire area covered with printouts reading “This chick has a dick.” “Tranny whore.” “Abomination.” in giant letters wallpapering her locker.

Veronica ripped the papers down, shaking with rage. Harry seeing what was going on rushed over to help. Liam stood confused but would push anyone that stood around away. He didn’t have a clear idea of what was going on, but he knew there could only be one person responsible.  
Sure enough a criminal always comes back to the scene of the crime eventually. Sophia walked over with a stack of papers in her arm, and giant smile on her face as if she had just won the lottery.

“What’s up cocksuckers.” she said, addressing everyone. Including Liam. 

“Why don’t you piss off, what in the hell got into you?!” Harry said, getting close to Sophia despite the fact that he would never actually strike a girl.

“What? You mean telling everyone that this boy is trying to pretend he’s a girl?” Sophia nearly yelled, pointing towards vernica. ”This is something the people should know! Unnatural freaks should be put on display! What he’s doing is disgusting.” Sophia said, flipping her hair back as if it was a logical answer.

“Veronica isn’t a fucking man Sophia, this is a new low even for you. I break up with you and what.. this THIS is what you do to get back at Veronica? We were over months before Veronica even came to this school, I only stayed with you because you’re fucking crazy, and I didn’t know what you would do if I broke up with you. CLEARLY I was right in thinking it would be something stupid.” Liam said, yanking the papers out of her hand, ripping them up in front of her.

“Right so just how is your sex life with “her” then? Oh wait, you don’t have one! Mr thing over there was in TopShop with his lesbian friend, going on about how he couldn’t have sex with you because his penis would scare you away. I don’t know why because clearly you’re a cocksucker, you hang out with cocksuckers so it’s not anything odd.” She said, that smug little smile on her face. 

Veronica was mortified, everyone was staring at her as if she had 10 heads, whispering all around, people clearly confused with what was going on. Liam looked over at her with a lost look and it was then she broke all composure.

Veronica launched out and pushed Sophia as hard as she could, letting the girl fall to the floor before she threw the papers she had been ripping off her locker onto her.

“I’m more of a fucking woman than you will ever be you piece of shit.” and with that Veronica ran off. Liam was quick to go after her.

Liam pulled Veronica into the gym, luckily for them no one was around. Veronica struggled to get away from Liam, not even wanting to be near him.

“Ver stop! STOP! Come on stop it. I want to help. What the hell is going on?” Liam said, forcing Veronica to look at him.

“You don’t fucking get it! Why would you want to be with the tranny! Why do you think I never fucking told you Liam. You’d take one look at what’s between my legs and run.” Veronica yelled, pushing Liam back as hard as she could.

“That’s not fucking fair, were you not even going to tell me! Is this why you kick me out so much and never let me near you? Because you think I’m some fucking scum bag? Is that how low you think of me?” Liam said, more hurt than angry, though his anger was more dominant now.

“That’s how it is with me! Guys get close, then they find out I’m trans and they beat the shit out of me. Okay! You have an unnatural freak for a girlfriend, I get it!” Veronica said, backing away from Liam.

“No you don’t fucking get it Veronica!” He said, throwing his bag onto the floor.

Veronica scared by his action, thought he was about to come after her so she ran. Right out of the gym and into the first girl’s room she could find. 

However a trip to the bathroom didn’t help. The girls that were on Sophia’s side started screaming for ‘the boy’ to get out of the girls room. Every bathroom she went in had the flyers posted all over them. People muttering words like “unnatural” “faggot” “tranny” and “he-she” in the hallways. 

Walking between classes was like trying to avoid landmines. One wrong move had people yelling obscene things at her, asking rude questions about her gender, and just what she had under her skirt, if she was a drag queen, or what everything meant.

Veronica could not even bring herself to look at Liam and see the disgust she figured was in his eyes. She avoided him at all cost. Any time he tried to speak to her, Veronica ran the other direction.

It was during lunch that things got worse. Andy believed Veronica was a dude, and that made her fair game. He wanted revenge for the ball to the nuts that ended with Veronica getting punched in the stomach. Veronica kicked Andy in the nuts again, and Liam had to stop Harry and Niall from killing Andy.

Teachers had to come in and break the fight up, demanding an explanation for just what in the hell was going on.

“This fucking tranny, doesn’t think that I won't hit him. He kicked me in the balls, what am I supposed to do sit back and let him do that?” Andy said, trying to play the defensive. Sophia by his side nursing him as if he really was wounded.

“You piece of shit you punched her first!” Harry spat, lunging for Andy again only to get held back by a teacher.

“No I saw everything. He kicked Andy in the balls, and when Andy went to push him away these two went after him.” Sophia said, waving her hands for dramatic effect.

“ARE YOU SERIOUSLY THIS FUCKING PSYCHO! I broke up with you GET OVER IT! THAT DOESN’T GIVE YOU A RIGHT TO RUIN SOMEONE’S LIFE!” Liam screamed at her, shaking with anger. Never before had anyone heard Liam get so loud. 

Sophia reached her hand out, shoved it down the front of Veronica’s shirt pulled out the rolled up socks she had filling her bra, and threw them back in her face.

“Oh yeah, big time girl. Where did your fucking dick go hmm? Or have you shoved it so far up Liam’s ass that it ripped off.” She said, about to reach down to grab Veronica between the legs. Veronica attacked her and knocked her to the ground again. Veronica’s fist grabbed at her hair, tugging as hard as she could before the teachers could pull Veronica off. The lot of them were carried back to the main office, not wanting any more damage done.

Given that Veronica was a special case, and the school was already aware of her transition, they sided with her on most things. Teachers were sent out to pull every flyer down, Sophia and Andy got suspended for two weeks for what they did, Veronica was suspended for a few days for fighting back, and the rest were let go with warnings. 

However Veronica was at her breaking point.

A full blown panic attack struck midway through the meeting. Harry had to carry her to the nurse while Liam and Niall instructed to get back to class. 

Veronica cried so hard a majority of her makeup was gone within the half hour, her breathing was so laboured the school nurse was about to call an ambulance. 

With permission from Veronica’s and Harry’s parents, Veronica was to be taken to Harry’s for safety. Sophia, Andy, and two others that had participated in the teasing were not leaving school grounds. It was said they were outside waiting for Veronica. 

Harry managed to fish out Veronica’s keys from her purse, and with the help of a teacher made his way out to her car, driving it around to the side of the school where the nurse was waiting with Veronica. Niall was told to gather her things, and bring them to Harry’s after school via text as Harry drove the two of them to his house.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From there Veronica had her break down, curled up against Harry crying her eyes out. She refused to answer the phone if Liam or anyone else called. 

Niall was gathering all of Veronicas things she would need from her locker when Liam came up, wide eyed and full of rage.

“Where is she, I need to see her.” Liam said, Niall pushed him back.

“She’s been through enough today, just leave her alone for a bit yeah? Work on sorting out your fucking friends. If they weren’t pieces of shit we wouldn’t be in this mess.” Niall spat and slammed Veronica’s locker shut.

“You have no fucking backbone do ya? This is twice your dick head friends have come after her, and what do you do? You just fucking stand there with your mouth open watching it happen. It’s your job to protect her, not stand back and watch your ex ruin everything she came here to protect. Why do you fucking think she moved here? To get away from scumbags like Andy and Sophia. This is your shit, and you have to fix it.” Niall added, shaking his head. “She deserves better. Way better.” he finished, before running out of the school. His older brother was waiting outside to pick him up. Liam was about to chase after Niall and demand he tell him more about the situation, but he was gone.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about half past 11 at night when Veronica felt calm enough to walk home. As much as Harry protested that she should have someone walk with her, Veronica needed to do this alone. The cool night air, and quiet would help her clear her mind.

So with the promise that she would text him as soon as she was home safe, Veronica left to make the short walk back to her house.

About halfway on her walk she passed by the park that Harry, Niall, and her frequently ate lunch at together. There was a chill brush by, and what she thought were footsteps in the distance. Veronica stopped dead in her tracks, nervously looking around but there was nothing there.

“Don’t be so fucking paranoid.” She mumbled to herself before she started walking again. It didn’t take long for her to hear footsteps again, turning around quickly to see if something was there only to be knocked off her feet.

From there all she could feel was pain. Pain, and the warm feeling of blood dripping from somewhere on her head, down her neck. There was a boot connecting with her ribs so hard she felt herself grabbing onto it just to make it stop, unable to scream for help with how much pain she was feeling. It wasn’t long before her entire world went black, her breath ragged and pained, fists and feet connecting with all areas of her body. She thought she heard voices, but at this point she didn’t know what was up, and what was down. 

Liam was walking from his house to her own, when he saw bodies running from the park. One he thought was Andy, though the dark hood made it hard to tell. Curious he moved closer to where they were running from, only to see a lifeless Veronica bloodied laying on the concrete.

“VERONICA!” Liam screamed out, running as fast as he could to scoop her up in his arms. Tears ran down his face as he held her body close. His eyes scanning every inch of her, before looking around for any sight of the assholes that did this to her. 

“Come on baby, wake up please! Veronica please oh god baby please wake up.” He cried into her hair, blood staining the white shirt he was wearing. Liam’s body was near paralyzed with fear. It took him a few moments to regain his composure, at least as best he could for a situation like this.

Liam yelled at the top of his lungs for help, fumbling his phone out of his pocket to dial for an ambulance. Shaky fingers holding up the phone as he did his best to explain to the woman where he was, and what happened. From there he called Harry, told him what happened and to get there as soon as possible. Once he finished the call, he rocked Veronica in his arms, silently crying, hand soothingly rubbing at her back. Veronica wasn’t waking up, and Liam was getting progressively more concerned as time passed. 

Harry arrived before the Ambulance did. Veronica’s breathing was so shallow it was as if she had minutes left to live. Liam was a disaster, not willing to let her go for anything until help arrived. His fingers combing through her blood soaked hair, trying his best to wake her up as Harry applied pressure to a wound on her abdomen that looked nasty.

It was a fight to get Veronica out of Liam’s arms when the paramedics arrived. Liam felt as if time itself had slowed down, everyone and everything was moving in slow motion around him. It was almost as if he was in the middle of a movie, standing still while life silently moved all around him. He didn’t even notice that the paramedics had come to take Veronica. Harry had to shake his shoulders almost violently to get him to come back to reality. 

It all seemed to warp around Liam, every sound and motion started playing in real time. The loud buzzing of sirens, the rushing of people to tend to whatever wounds they could through Liams death grip. Liam apologised and allowed them to take Veronica. Standing back as he watched his girlfriend’s still body be pulled up onto a gurney. 

Veronica’s hand fell from her side, and Liam was quick to run over and pick it up. He held it as she was loaded up into the ambulance. 

Liam insisted that he ride with her. He wasn’t going to leave her, not letting go of her hand the entire way to the hospital. He tried his best to answer whatever questions he could as the sirens blared on in the background, willing any late night driver out of their way.   
Liam was bent over her head, kissing gently at whatever areas weren’t covered in blood. 

“Don’t go beautiful. Please come back to me. Please don’t go. Please. I love you Veronica, Please don’t go” He mumbled against her skin, tears falling causing bits of dry blood to streak down her face. Liam’s eyes flicked up every so often as the machine hooked up to her beeped so low, his only real assurance that she was still alive.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night was a long one, the longest of any of their lives. Veronica’s parents were away on business as they usually were, making them unable to get back to Wolverhampton before the following night. Veronica’s sisters hurried to the hospital as fast as they could. They skidded into the waiting room where Liam sat emotionless, covered in dried blood, staring at the wall in front of him. 

Both Harry and Liam had just spent the better part of the last two hours talking with the police about what happened. They gave the police names and information that might help them catch the people that did this. Luckily Veronica managed to get the boot off one of her attackers so the police had it in their possession. Liam recognized it at as Andy’s and gave the police his address. 

There was a sick feeling in Liam’s stomach that the people he once considered friends had so much hate in them, that they could almost take a life. It was clear why Veronica was so scared to tell him. 

Niall had arrived a few hours after they had gotten to the hospital, and was holding onto Harry’s hand for dear life. Nervously bouncing his feet as they played the vicious waiting game. Waiting for the doctors to come out and let them know what was going on. 

Harry and Niall both were at a loss for how to make Liam feel better. Seeing how devastated he was made it clear to them that Liam really did love Veronica as much as he said.

“Mate… I’m sorry for what I said earlier. I never should have doubted where your heart was with Veronica. It’s just, scary you know? I didn’t want this happening to her, and if we hadn’t kept you in the dark it might not have.” Niall said, the guilt building up in his stomach. Liam shook his head and moved to put a hand on Nialls knee.

“You were defending her, and she is lucky to have friends as protective as Harry and you in her life. I’m a giant coward, I don’t know how to react in situations. I just freeze, and now..” Liam started to break down again, rubbing loose fists against his eyes to try and prevent any further tears. 

“Come on mate, lets get you cleaned up. Veronica wouldn’t want to see ya like this.” Harry said, nodding to Niall to help him lift Liam out of the chair.

Liam protested but he knew that it would probably be better to get all the blood off of him. He followed Harry and Niall into the bathroom, pulling the blood soaked shirt off his body, tossing it into a trash bin. 

Niall took to cleaning up his face while Harry got his chest. Liam rinsed the blood off his hands before dunking his hair under the sink, rinsing out anything that had dried up. 

“Harry, give him your shirt.” Niall said, Harry was quick to nod, unbuttoning his plaid shirt, handing it over to Liam once his hair was matted up with a wad of paper towels. Niall gave Harry his button down to wear, being smart enough to have worn a t-shirt under it. 

Once the three were cleaned up, Liam pulled Harry and Niall into a hug. Liam let out a defeated whimper against Harry’s shoulder. 

Liam’s body gave out, the stress of everything seemed to hit him all at once.

Liam started to cry violently, the thought of losing Veronica just too much to deal with. The last thing they heard was it didn’t look good. She may never wake up. Liam would be so lost without her. 

Luckily Harry caught Liam’s body as he buckled under his own weight. Harry moved him to sit on the toilet as he rubbed Liam’s back. He gave Liam the space to get it all out. 

Niall left the bathroom to find a few vending machines. He got a few bottles of water before asking a nurse for some aspirin, knowing Liam’s head would be splitting with pain once he had calmed down. Once he had everything he returned to the bathroom, helping Liam drink some of the water. Liam hiccuped a few times but gave them both the best thankful smile he could muster. 

A few hours later a doctor came out asking for the family of Veronica Malik. Doniya stood up and moved over to Liam who had resumed his spot in the waiting room. Doniya rested a reassuring hand on his shoulder as the doctor started to go over everything.

“She lost a fair amount of blood, has multiple broken and fractured ribs. There was a stab wound to her abdomen which we were able to repair. Any higher, and it would have been fatal. We stitched her up, and gave her something for the pain. She’s awake now if you want to see her, but she needs her rest.” the doctor said, offering the best smile he could before heading to the nurses station to start the paperwork.

“Give me… some time alone.” Liam asked, Doniya nodded her head understanding.

Liam made his way down a series of halls, stopping outside of Veronica’s room. He heard the faint sound of her heart monitor beeping away at a more conscious rate.

Tears already in his eyes, Liam pushed the handle to the door open, peeking his head inside the room before he moved all the way in, allowing the door to close behind him. Liam walked up towards the bed, tears already spilling down his cheeks as he reached out to take Veronica’s hand.

Veronica’s eyes opened carefully, turning so they could see Liam.

“Li…” she said weakly.

“Shh. Rest beautiful. God… fuck Veronica. I was so scared. I’m so happy you’re okay.” Liam whimpered out, moving down to place a soft kiss on Veronica’s lips. Veronica kissed back though it was different. Her head moved, nose nudging Liams own up.

“I didn’t think you’d come… I thought you would have been so grossed out and ran for the hills.” Veronica said, looking down almost as if she was ashamed.

“Veronica, why! Why would anyone run from someone as amazing as you.” Liam said, carefully sitting on the edge of the bed, pulling her hand up to his mouth, kissing gently at the soft skin.

“Because I’m a freak Liam. I hav.. boy parts. I’m an abomination born in the wrong body, and you’re a gorgeous straight boy that deserves better.” Veronica said, a few of her own silent tears running down her face. 

Liam took a shaky breath, his free hand slipping into his pocket, pulling out a yellow post-it note. He unfolded the paper, handing it over to Veronica. 

Veronica took the paper with her free hand, reading the words “Special Case, Trans Student.” on it. She looked up at Liam with wide confused eyes.

“I’ve know this whole time. I never cared what you were Veronica. You have been and still are the most beautiful girl I have ever met in my life. I was sure that you would tell me when the time was right, it’s why I never really pushed for sex.. But like.. I read up on all of this, and I went into chat rooms to ask questions, learned about the whole process. I wanted to be ready when you told me.. I wanted you to know that I’m as invested in this as you are. That it doesn’t matter to me what biology you were born with. You’re perfect. In every fucking way.” Liam said, not even caring about the tears falling from his eyes. Veronica looked shocked. 

“You… Liam.” she said, blinking a few times as a few more tears fell from her eyes.

“You don’t care that I don’t like have… everything I’m supposed to have? You won’t be like grossed out?” Veronica said, voice a bit rough but it wasn’t as bad as when Liam had first arrived. 

“I don’t care no. I will love you however you want me to love you. Whatever you want me to do, don’t want me to do… I… You are my girlfriend. That’s all I care about.” Liam said, leaning down to press his forehead against Veronica’s own.

Veronica brought a shaky hand up to cup Liam’s cheek, her eyes fluttering shut as she enjoyed the feeling of Liam close.

“I love you so much Liam. I’m sorry I was so scared.” Veronica said, head tilting up as best she could to place a soft kiss to his lips. She had to pull back after a few seconds, wincing in pain. 

“I love you too. I understand. Not everyone is as accepting, people get scared about things they don’t understand and resort to anger rather than acceptance. I am going to keep you safe I promise I won’t let this happen ever again. Please don’t push me away Veronica.” Liam spoke, while doing so he busied himself with getting Veronica a cup of water. He helped her to drink from the straw before he pushed her hair out of her eyes.

Veronica just nodded her head gently, pushing the straw away about to say something when more bodies piled into the room. Harry and Niall rushing to her bed side to make sure she was okay. They fussed over if she needed more blankets, more pillows. Liam just shooed them from her, making it clear all she needed was her rest.

“You had us scared there missy. Don’t worry we will get who did this to you. Is there anything you can remember?” Harry asked.

“I was walking, I heard footsteps and then I was on the pavement. I saw boots, white and purple trainers, one of them was wearing a red bandana with white writing over their face.” she said, making a face when she couldn’t remember any more. “I’m sorry that’s all I know. Everything went black after that.” she said. Liam nodded and held up the cup for her to drink again.

“They already got Andy. The boot you ripped off was a match to his. The scarf… that sounds like that dick Josh’s liverpool scarf he wears it every day almost.” Harry said, trying to think.

“The trainers belong to Sophia. I bought them for her, for her birthday.” Liam said, about to jump up and do something about it but Veronica put her hand on his leg. Giving him a look that said ‘stay’. 

“Harry tell whoever you need to tell. I want to sleep. Liam stay with me.” Veronica said. Liam nodded, pulling up the chair next to the bed, resting his head in her hand. He didn’t bother with anyone in the room as they left and more focused on Veronica.

Once the room was quiet again, and it was just Veronica and Liam. Veronica moved her hand to stroke Liam’s face.

“I’m sorry I pushed you away. I really do love you Liam. Please don’t ever go.” Veronica said softly, smiling when liam looked up at her.

“What did you just say..” Liam said, head perking up a bit more. 

“Please don’t go.”


	7. Please Don't Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry this took forever, with the holidays and the fact that this story is like my baby I was just making up excuses not to write, but it's finally finished! To anyone that reads you are amazing, and I love you all so much!

During Veronica’s two week stay at the hospital, Liam was wonderful. Every day he picked up Veronica’s homework, and every morning he would hand it in for her. He made sure she had whatever she needed to be as comfortable as possible during her stay. He worked with the police to help get Sophia and Andy sorted out, and assisted her parents to get the house ready for her. 

Given that the majority of her injuries were chest related, Veronica would have to be careful moving around. Liam helped set up the guest room on the lower floor for Veronica, since her mother was worried that stairs may be too stressful.

The day she was released, Harry and Niall joined Liam in picking her up. Harry and Niall were bouncing around with excitement that Veronica was finally getting out of the hospital.

Harry grabbed her bag, Niall pushed her wheelchair, while Liam barked at them to be careful. He watched over everything like a scared puppy.

Veronica made it very clear that having been cooped up in a hospital and eating disgusting hospital food for the last two weeks, they needed to make a stop for some real food on the way. Even if her mother was cooking up a storm, Veronica over exaggerated that she was wasting away to nothing.

Two large pizzas, and a full bottle of Sprite later, Veronica, Liam, Niall, and Harry were carefully making their way into Veronica’s house.

Veronica tried to climb the stairs to her room, but Liam was quick to guide her down towards the spare room on the main floor. Veronica wasn’t all that thrilled but she knew that with how nervous Liam had been, and decided it was better to just go with what he wanted and save the argument. 

Liam helped Veronica up into the bed, kissed the top of her head gently before he sat next to her. Veronica slid her hand out to lace their fingers together, adjusting the pillow behind her so she could comfortably rest against the headboard.

“Can I get you anything?” Liam asked, his thumb carefully rubbing against the top of Veronica’s hand.  
“The painting! I want the painting you did of me.” She said. Looking up at him with a wide smile. Liam smiled brightly at her request, the corners of his eyes crinkling slightly.

He leaned in to give his girlfriend a tender kiss, before leaving to head up to her room where the painting was hung.

Harry and Niall walked in carrying a giant tray of food Veronica’s mother had made, plopping down on the bed next to her. Harry rested against the headboard while Niall situated himself between Harry’s legs.

Liam returned a few minutes later with the painting Veronica had asked for, and one of the stuffed animals he knew she favored. Veronica instantly reached out to grab for the stuffed animal, Liam handed the toy over before placing the painting he had done for her on the top of the dresser in the corner. 

Liam moved back over to the bed, making Harry and Niall scoot over so he could sit comfortably next to Veronica. Being the middle man he was stuck having all of the food on his lap, but if it meant he could be next to his girlfriend, who had spent the last two weeks in a single hospital bed, which forced Liam to sit in a chair next to her, he would take what he could get. 

Liam, Harry and Niall spent the day filling Veronica in on everything she had been missing, doing their best to keep everything up beat. They really didn’t want to tell her that they had been harassed with questions from other students about what happened, and spent a lot of time dealing with police trying to fight to get both Sophia and Andy charged with what they did.

Eventually Harry and Niall left for the night, but Liam wasn’t going anywhere. Liam snuggled down into the bed with Veronica, holding her as carefully as he could in his arms for the duration of the night.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A month had passed since the accident assault. A majority of Veronica’s wounds had healed up, enough that the doctors said she should be fine going back to school, provided she took it easy. No gym. Which really wasn’t a big issue for her, she hated gym anyways.

It wasn’t exactly the happy welcome she was expecting though.

Her entire day back was spent dodging awkwards questions, getting weird and sometimes disgusted looks from people she didn’t even know, and having a hard time using the bathroom in peace. 

Things were better, but not to a point where Veronica didn’t end the day emotionally exhausted, and it showed.

Despite doctors warnings, as soon as Veronica stepped out of school, done with the day, she lit up a cigarette. Liam gave her a scolding look, but at this point he knew better than to argue with his girlfriend. Veronica was going to do, what Veronica wanted to do.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Veronica had hoped that after a while people would just forget, and leave her alone. But day after day she found that to be the furthest thing from the truth.

Now that she was better, she was involved in the case against the people that beat her up. Having to face Andy and Sophia was a challenge Veronica wasn’t as ready for as she thought. The moment she stepped into the room and saw both faces looking up at her, she flashbacked to the night, her hands shook from the memory.

It got her so worked up that Liam had to escort her outside, fighting the urge to bash both Sophia and Andy for what they did and were still doing to her.

Given that Veronica was trans, something not everyone was as accepting of as Liam, the case was a long one. 

At some point it looked as if the two would just be given a slap on the wrist and a “don’t do it again” from the judge. It was a matter of Veronica lying, and having went after Andy first, more than it was Veronica being beaten within an inch of her life with no way to protect herself.

In the long run both Sophia, and Andy were given community service, probation, and firm warnings that another altercation would result in time.

It wasn’t the verdict anyone on Veronica’s side wanted, but it was something. The fact that they were actually getting punished probably had more to do with how much money Veronica’s father spent on a lawyer than anything else, but she could breathe a little easier knowing that 5 afternoons a week for 6 months they would be miserable. With school a full restraining order would be a little difficult, but neither Andy, or Sophia were allowed anywhere near Veronicas house.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two months after the incident, Veronica was completely recovered. The doctors still urged she be a bit careful, but for the most part she could make it through the day with no pain.

The only real hassle seemed to be the never ending shit storm thrown her way by students that didn’t understand the difference between transgender and drag queen. If it weren’t for Liam, Harry, and Niall, Veronica would have broke down.

Veronica sat up most nights talking with her parents, going over everything that had happened since the beating. Her mother wanted to move again, and it seemed the more the taunting continued the more her father was on board. 

The last thing Trisha or Yaser wanted was for their daughter to wind up dead in a ditch because of some idiotic teenager. They were no strangers to the horror stories of what happened to other transgender people who had either outed themselves, or been outed.

As much as Veronica didn’t want to go, her situation was starting to cause problems for not only her, but Liam, Harry, and Niall.

Veronica wasn’t an idiot, nor was she unaware of the names they got called for associating with her. The fights that were breaking out, not only in school, but out of school. How the three of them were getting harassed almost daily because of her. The hurt look on their faces when someone attacked them for associating with Veronica. The last thing she wanted was to bring any harm to her friends because of her being transgender. 

The more the taunting, the more the teasing, the more danger it looked like Liam, Harry and Niall were put in because of her, the more she started to see that moving was probably the best idea.

Despite the trouble at school, Liam was making a solid effort to show Veronica that he was sincere in his affections. Veronica would often find roses hidden in her locker, or be woken up to Liam throwing rocks at her window. It seemed the more the school fought him, the harder he worked at making it clear to everyone that he wasn’t going to abandon Veronica.

At one point Veronica thought that things had calmed down. That was until she found out that Liam had to change for football practice in a boys bathroom, seeing as his team didn’t want a faggot looking at their cocks while they changed.

Things were not getting better. Their relationship was fine, but to Veronica it was only a matter of time until it got to be enough. 

Veronica made a deal with her parents that she wanted to at least finish out the school year, that moving with just a few short months left would be a horrible idea. Luckily her parents were in agreement.

That offered Veronica a few more months to stay with Liam. A few more months to enjoy the company of the three people she loved more than anything before moving away from them.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As days passed Veronica fought with trying to think of the right way to tell her friends that she was moving. Not only moving, but moving over 5 hours away. 

Veronica struggled with if a long distance relationship was worth it, if they would be able to come up and see her with how busy they all were even now living 5 minutes from each other.

Before Veronica knew it, there was a week left before she moved, and she hadn’t done a thing about telling anyone. 

Luckily for Veronica once the school year ended, Harry had made plans for all of them to drive out to his father’s house, which would be empty for them, and it was only a hour from her new house. That would be the perfect time to tell them about her move, one last final hurrah before she was gone.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Veronica’s house was empty when Liam pulled up. Veronica’s family was already on their way with the moving trucks thankfully. She made her way outside with her suitcase, locking up the door behind her more for aesthetics than safety. The house was completely empty.

Liam took her suitcase, distracted by her to notice the lack of curtains or lawn decorations, leaning in for his usual kiss which Veronica made last a little longer than normal.

“What’s that for?” Liam smiled, slipping her bag into the trunk with the rest of the suitcases.

“Just missed ya. Can’t a girl give her boyfriend and extra long kiss?” She said, putting her hands on her hips as if she was getting defensive. Liam ignored the stance and pulled her close, giving her a kiss to equal the one she gave him.

“Even.” Liam said before shutting the trunk.

Veronica slipped into the front passenger's seat, kicking Harry out. Not that he minded sitting in the back with Niall, who an hour into the drive passed out on his lap.

The remaining 3 hours were spent with the windows down, singing at the top of their lungs to songs from their ipods, and arguing over what the best pizza topping was. 

By the time they arrived at Harry’s father’s house, Veronica was itching to stretch her legs. She bound out of the car faster than Harry the moment it was parked. Veronica snatched the key out of Harry’s hand, shooing him away to help Liam with the bags while she let herself inside. Clearly Veronica wanted to get the best room for Liam and herself. She set her purse down on on the bed she deemed the best to claim in at her own before she went to explore the rest of the house.

Liam wandered inside with their bags, she pointed in the general direction she had just came from, mumbling something about ‘you’ll see my purse’ before she made her way to the back yard, which contained a pool.

Liam finished setting their things in the room, joining Veronica outside moments later. He wrapped his arms around her hips, pulling her body close to his own. Veronica smiled and rest her back against Liam’s chest, taking in a feeling that she knew may very well be for the last time. She turned her head so they could share a gentle kiss before she spun around in his arms, kissing him from a more comfortable angle.

“Get a room!” Harry said, peeling his clothes off as he walked passed them. He took no time in removing his pants and diving down into the water. Niall following after his boyfriend, making a giant splash that had Veronica jumping out of the way. 

“Arse!” she said, pulling Liam in the direction of the door to head inside. She was not about to strip naked in front of them with nothing tucked away.

Veronica was in the process of changing, only having gotten her bottoms on, and everything tucked back when Liam walked into the room. Veronica spun quickly, eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights. Liam had never seen this much of her skin before. 

“I...I… I… I’m sorry! I should have knocked, sorry babe.” He said, moving to cover his eyes with his hand. He moved a few of his fingers from his eyes in a cheeky way to see her. 

Veronica gave his body a shove, quickly pulling the bikini top on, securing what had grown over the few months into the top before she moved closer to Liam.

“You better wipe that smile off your face.” She teased, pulling his hand off his eyes. Liam couldn’t help but laugh.

“But I have the most beautiful girlfriend on the face of the planet, with the most amazing body.” He said, leaning in to peck gently at her lips. Liams hands moved to her hips gripping them gently.

Veronica was about to protest, but his lips trailed down to that sensitive patch of skin on her neck, right below her ear lobe that had her turning to putty in his hands.

Regardless of the fact that she had been fully recovered for months now, Liam was still nervous about sex. It wasn’t that he didn’t know what to do, he was simply scared of hurting her, regardless of how many times she assured him she felt fine.

“Save it for later baby.” She groaned out, pushing at his chest gently to get him to retract his lips. Liam pouted up at her, Veronica simply responded by kissing his protruding lower lip.

“I promise, tonight we will give Harry and Niall a need for ear plugs, but you have to be good and wait.” Veronica said, rubbing her nose against Liams while she spoke. 

Reluctantly Liam agreed. He changed into his swimming trunks, not bothering to cover himself. Given how many times Veronica had seen him naked since they started to date, he doubted she cared. 

Once they were sorted, the pair made their way outside to the pool. Liam dove right in to where Niall and Harry were laying about with a few pool toys. Veronica took a while to adjust to the water before finally wading over to the boys.

A heated game of chicken ensued, Veronica and Liam beating Harry and Niall 6 to 4. Veronica raising her arms in victory when Niall went down for the last time.

Liam helped her down off his shoulders, Veronica took a moment to tuck everything back where it belonged before she got out of the water. 

“Did you put the food away?” She asked Liam, who just nodded in return. He was too busy trying to dunk Harry to answer.

Veronica wrapped a towel around her body and padded into the kitchen to start dinner. She had been coerced by Niall that it was time she cook for them. 

Once everything was all set up, Veronica brought the meats out for Liam to barbeque. Veronica put Harry, and Niall on the task of setting the table, before she went to get changed out of her wet suit quickly while everything she prepared in the kitchen was cooking away.

With her move weighing heavy on her shoulders, Veronica drank more than normal during dinner. She meant to tell them before dinner started, but everyone was so happy, she didn’t feel right messing up their meal with her news.

After dinner was finished, and put away, Veronica took to curling up in Liam’s lap on the sofa. The boys wanted to marathon Batman, and even though Veronica normally was down, the buzz from her wine was making Liam’s neck look more enticing than normal.

Veronica leaned in to the bit of skin right below his scruff, ignoring the opening scene of Batman Begins. Kissing and nipping her way up to Liams jaw line. Not even pretending to act innocent as she left a series of marks along Liam’s skin. Feeling slightly more possessive knowing that this weekend may very well be the last time she even saw him.

Liam started to react to her affection, his hand that was resting on Veronica’s thigh started to grip a little harder. His other arm that rest on her lower back, slid up into her shirt rubbing at her warm skin.

Veronica found a little patch of skin right above his Adams Apple that she was very sensitive, and took to sucking gently on the skin. Liam let out a muffled moan which had Niall’s head turn in their direction.

“Oi! Get a room you two!” he said, throwing one of the little pillows their way. Veronica pulled back and started to laugh, Liam seemed unhappy with her having stopped.

“With the amount of times I had to pretend to be asleep while you two shagged on the floor. I don’t wanna hear it!” he said, but was quick to get to his feet. He used his clear strength advantage over Veronica to toss her over his shoulder.

“I’m being kidnapped!!!” she said, though protesting was the last thing she was doing. 

“Night you two.” Harry said with a wave, Liam waved back before he carried Veronica down the hall to their bedroom.

Liam kicked the door open with his foot, shutting it the same way before he threw Veronica down onto the bed. Veronica smiled up at Liam as he crawled onto the mattress and between her legs.

Veronica’s hands reached out to grip at the base of his shirt, slowly pulling it up and over his head, throwing it down onto the floor. She was unable to hide the smile as she took in Liam’s body. Regardless of how many times she had seen it before, she was always swooning over his built torso. 

Veronicas eyes were practically molesting Liam, but he didn’t seem to mind. He was busy toying with her shirt, pushing it up just enough to where the bottom of her bra showed. Liam’s eyes flicked up to Veronica, checking if it was okay for him to continue.

Veronica paused for a moment, knowing just where all of this would lead if she finally gave the okay, but if not now, then probably never. Veronica nodded a bit, lifting her arms so Liam could pull her shirt up and over her head. Veronica reached behind her to unhook her bra, letting Liam throw it on the floor with her shirt.

“So fucking beautiful.” Liam whispered. Leaning down to attach his lips to her left nipple, pulling the soft bud between his teeth before licking around it. Veronica’s breath hitched in her throat as she discovered a sensitivity she didn’t know she had.

Just that little action had her entire body turning to putty in Liam’s hands. Veronicas back arched up enough to let Liam’s hand slide under it, resting just above her ass. 

“Liam, Liam… wait wait… we need to.” Veronica was a mess under Liam’s tongue. But if they were going to do this, it had to be right.

Liam picked his head up, blinking a few times as he came to focus on Veronica.

“Right yeah! I know we talked a little about it but like… tell me what you want.” He said, knowing that this wasn’t a situation where he could just go in without getting everything right the first time around.

“Treat me like you would any other girl just don’t go near… this area.” Veronica said, gesturing to her lower parts where a semi stiff erection was obvious in her shorts. “This I will deal with myself, don’t touch it. But do whatever you want with back there and up here.” she said, making sure to point out what she meant, Liam nodded to signal he got the whole picture. He nodded seemingly understanding. 

“Good now… do that thing with your tongue again.” She said, smiling a devious smile his way. Liam let out a loud laugh before he leaned back down, swirling his tongue around the firm bud of her breast. 

Veronica let her hands slide down to his shorts, manicured nails pushing down into the elastic waistband of both his shorts and boxers. She waited for him to move up with his lips towards her neck so she could push both items of clothing down to his knees. Liam’s erect cock sprang free from it’s hold. 

This wasn’t the first time Veronica had seen Liam naked but it would be the first time he was seeing her naked. Veronica started to get a bit insecure as his hands slid down to the band of her shorts. The nerves made Veronica close her eyes, putting her hand to Liam’s own quickly to stop it. 

“Baby wait.” She said, looking up at Liam. The nerves clear as day in her eyes.

“Hey, come on we went over this. You are the worlds most beautiful girl. Nothing will change my mind about that.” He said, eyes and voice soft as they locked with Veronica’s own, giving her that puppy dog look that had her weak in the knees. It took Veronica a moment but she nodded, giving him the okay to remove the rest of her clothing. A sign of trust she hadn’t yet ever instilled in anyone. Not even her own family.

Liam was slow with it. He bent his head down to kiss along her stomach as he worked her shorts and panties onto the floor. 

Once Veronica was completely naked there was this overwhelming urge to curl up and hide, to say forget it. But the way Liam was looking at her as if she really was the only girl on earth, helped her relax.

Veronica knew that if Liam didn’t want this, he wouldn’t do it. 

Liam rolled Veronica over so that she was laying on her stomach, even though she had never told Liam, it was how she felt more comfortable. 

Veronica decided to be a little tease, pushing her ass up for Liam to enjoy. Liam ran his large palms all over the soft skin of Veronica’s ass, gripping gently right next to her hip before he pressed himself against her teasingly.

“Fuck you have the cutest little ass babe.” He said, even though she couldn’t see it, she knew he was smiling. 

“Open me up baby, I want you so bad. Please.” Veronica near begged, and Liam was not about to keep his woman waiting. He wanted this just as bad as she did. 

Liam fumbled for the lube which he had stocked in the bedside table just in case something like this was to happen. Liam had talked in length with Niall and Harry about what was the best kind to use. Not that he associated this with gay sex, but anal was anal. 

Flicking the cap off the tube Liam spread a generous amount on his fingers, moving to start rubbing Veronica’s entrance carefully, waiting for that right moment to push one of his fingers in.

Veronica winced at the intrusion but it took seconds for the pain to dull and the pleasure of Liam’s thick finger pushing in and out of her, to have Veronica nearly purring into the pillow. 

Once Liam felt her body relax he slipped a second finger in, working them in a slight scissoring motion to get her spread more. He used Veronica’s moans to gauge what she did, and didn’t like. 

Once the tip of his middle finger brushed against the bundle of nerves inside of her, Veronica fucked back on his hand for more. She gripped the blankets as a way to deal with that teasing little bit of pleasure before she looked over her shoulder towards Liam. 

“Fuck baby. I need more, please. Give me more” Veronica whimpered out, voice dripping with arousal, a slight gruff to her words that typically she would be more self conscious about, but Liam had a way to ease her mind.

Liams free hand reached out to push her hair to the other side, and out of her face. Smiling he bent over enough to place a soft kiss to her shoulder, never letting his eyes leave her’s as he slid a third finger inside. 

Veronica moaned out, almost in protest at the feelings instead of his fingers. 

“Soon beautiful. I don’t wanna hurt you.” He said, free hand rubbing down her side as he started to work his fingers in and out of her tight entrance. Veronica’s eyes stayed on Liam’s, moaning, and biting at her lip to give him a show.

The more into it she looked, the faster Liam’s fingers worked inside of her. It didn’t take long for Liam to pull his fingers out ready for more.

He fished for a condom in the nightside table, handing it over to Veronica who ripped the package open with her teeth. She put a little drop of lube inside the condom before moving closer to Liams length.

Despite how he teased her, and how all she wanted was to feel his cock inside of her, Veronica wanted to make sure he was as hard as possible for her.

Veronica slipped her tongue out to kitten lick the tip a few times, eyes focused up at Liam as she carefully took the first few inches into his mouth, pulling the sensitive foreskin back in the process. 

Liams breath hitched in his throat, eyes closed, and head thrown back in pleasure as Veronica worked his length. 

Liam looked down when he felt Veronica’s lips slip off, only to watch as she slid her tongue along the slit like a pro. 

“Stop teasing!” He said, voice dripping with lust.

Veronica smiled to herself as she rolled the condom on his length, making sure everything was right before she got back on her knees for him. Liam gripped the bottle of lube to coat himself carefully before he aligned the head with her entrance. He took a moment to admire just how beautiful she looked, before he carefully started to slide inside. 

Veronica winced, knowing that with how thick Liam was, it would hurt. But pain was only temporary.

Once Liam was pushed completely inside Veronica’s tight hole, he allowed her the time to adjust to his girth. Veronica’s body was on fire with the feeling of Liam’s cock stretching her open. 

Liam waited for the sign that she was ready, and once Veronica gave him the little nod it was on. His hips started to slowly rock back and forth, building up speed over time. Soon enough the sound of his hips smacking her ass, and her moans were all that filled the room. 

Veronica whipped her hair back as her body straightened a little, hand sliding back to wrap around Liam’s neck. Liam let his hands move from her hips, up to the small buds of her breasts that had grown since she started taking her hormones. They were small, barely even A’s but they were something.

As Liams hips pounded into her from the back, his fingers carefully rolled her nipples around adding that extra sensitivity. Veronicas head leaned back against Liams shoulder, crying out in pleasure. Liam knew how to work a girls body. 

Veronica’s body fell forward when the pleasure became so overwhelming that her arms gave out. Liam slipped himself out to roll Veronica onto her side. Her body was putty in his hands as he got behind her, pulling her leg up in the air with one hand, using his other to slip back inside of her.

Once Liam’s hips got started up again, Veronica turned back into a moaning mess. Thankful for that little pause to help her catch the breath that Liam had fucked out of her. 

Liams lips slid all over her shoulders, leaving sloppy kisses against her skin as Veronica discreetly slipped her hand between her legs to start relieving herself of the pressure in her own length. 

Typically Veronica wanted nothing to do with her erection during intimate times with Liam. She could always just take care of it in the shower once Liam had slept, which was typically what she did. But something about how comfortable Liam was making her feel, made her less scared to do it around him.

It never felt right to her, but with the way Liam was fucking into her, it didn’t take long. Veronica cried out as her orgasm spilled all over her hand, and the side of the bed. Body tensing up on Liam which caused him to grunt out a bit louder than he had been. 

“Fuckkkk” He said. biting down on her skin which had Veronica yelp out. 

A few more thrusts and Liam was spent. He filled the condom harder than he ever had before. His body gave a few ragged sloppy thrusts before he fell limp against the bed next to Veronica.

For a moment the only thing you could hear was the beating of their hearts, and their deep breathing. Once Liam was limp enough to pull out comfortably he did so, getting up on unsteady legs to tie the condom off and throw it out. Liam fetched a towel from the joined bathroom and cleaned himself up a bit before handing it over to Veronica. Sure she would want to deal with that on her own. 

“I don’t know why we waited. We should have been doing that from the start.” Liam teased, earning a slap to the chest from Veronica.

“Well buster if I know you knew from the start, maybe we would have.” Veronica fired back, and Liam let out a hurt look, even if it was fake.

“I was just giving you your space to come to me missy.” He said in his own defense, getting silenced by Veronica’s lips. Liam welcomed them with his own, his arms wrapping around Veronica to pull her body close. 

Veronica tensed up a bit when her cock brushed against Liams own, her eyes looking down ashamed but Liam simply kissed her cheek as if he was ignoring it. Liam’s gesture made the pit in her stomach twist into knots about not telling him she was moving come back. 

“What do you say we run away? Tonight you and I. We can go anywhere.” She said, laying her head on his chest, fingers gently playing with the little tuft of chest hair he had.

“Yeah? Where do you want to go?” He asked, playing along.

“Hmmm…. California?! I think you’d look hot out on the beach all day.” She said, kissing a bit of Liam’s skin before she moved to pull the covers up over their bodies. With the cool night air hitting their sweat, it was starting to get chilly.

“We can go to California. I’ll take you one day. We can lay out on a proper beach just you and I.” He said with a smile. Veronica nodded, drifting off thinking about it. Just her and Liam laying out on a beach together, not a care in the world. 

“Hey Li…” she said, looking up. Liam looked down through half closed lids.  
“Hmm?” he said, sleepily.

“I love you… please don’t ever forget that.” She said, biting at her lower lip. Liam just smiled and kissed the top of her head before he pulled her body close. 

“I love you too. With all of my heart Ver..” He said. It wasn’t soon before she could hear his breathing change, letting her know he was asleep.

Once Liam’s body rolled over, releasing her from his grip, she sat up a little, and looked down at his body. Her hand came up in the shape of a square near her eye and she clicked a mental image.

“I’m really going to miss you…. please understand one day why I’m doing this. I love you, with all of my heart.” she said, and with that leaned down kissing his cheek before she slipped out of the bed. 

Quickly Veronica dressed herself, making sure to be as quiet as possible. Suitcase in hand she slipped down the hallway, the tv was off and the house was silent. She looked in the living room to see Niall and Harry curled up asleep on the sofa. Her hand went back up to her eye to click another mental image. She tried her best to blink back the tears but one managed to fall down her cheek.

“Take care of him for me, and each other. I love you both.” she said into the night, before letting herself out quietly. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liam woke the next morning to an empty bed. He sat up quickly with a sinking feeling in his chest that something was wrong. He quickly dressed and ran through the house. Liam checked every room, Niall and Harry confused to his panic, but soon it clicked. The front door was unlocked, Veronica’s phone was shut off, and all of her things were gone. All that remained was one of her black bows that had probably fallen out of her hair on the way out.

Liam picked up the tiny bow, tears welling in his eyes as he looked outside. The gate Veronica forgot to lock was blowing carefully in the wind. Liam pushed his way outside, walking to the open front gate, he set the tiny bow in his pocket before looking out at the street.

“Please don’t go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! i know it was a bit of a roller coaster, I promise the next bit will just be the perfection everyone deserves.


	8. I Love You So.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited end! or is it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone who has commented me over the last however long begging for me to finish this story. honestly you guys are so amazing, i didn't expect the reaction to this story that i got. i know you guys waited so long for it to be finished, honestly i just felt so shitty about my writing and things happened that made me just not happy with the direction this story was being taken in but this last chapter is everything i wanted, and i hope you all love it as much as i do.

It was Liam’s first year of university. He had to admit that since Veronica left he’d been having a difficult time. Deep down he understood her reasoning, didn’t blame her either, but the other part of him was so angry with her. So betrayed that the woman he loved could have done something like that to him. 

Despite the fact that Harry and Niall admitted to knowing that Veronica was going to leave, he could never be mad at them. If anything he was feeling beyond blessed that the two of them were a constant support system in helping him cope with what had happened. Harry and Niall helped to make his final year more tolerable. Without them Liam was sure he wouldn’t have been able to make it. The three of them decided to go to London for University. Pooling their money together, Niall, Harry, and Liam got an apartment together just outside of campus rather than settling on dorm living.

Liam would be lying if he said the whole ordeal hadn’t made him more closed off to the thought of dating, finding it difficult to let anyone get close to him. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to move on, it’s that he couldn’t. Nobody was Veronica. Every time he attempted to chat someone up he found himself comparing whoever it was to Veronica. In his eyes no one would ever come close to the inner and outer beauty that she had. He was, as he often told Harry and Niall, ruined.

But he was trying, at least now that they were in a new city away from a place where everything reminded him of her.

Which is why when his new english partner suggested they do the first part of research for their giant project at his house, he decided to bite the bullet and just go for it. What harm could a little studying do? Studying couldn’t run away with no notice. Studying couldn’t shatter your heart to a point where you’re not even sure how it’s still beating.

Studying was simple.

So he made his way over, at five like they had discussed. Liam’s bubbly blond english partner answered the door rather quickly and nearly dragged Liam inside the apartment. 

Liam noted that it was very similar to the one he shared with Niall and Harry. Just missing the smell of man and empty pizza boxes scattered just about everywhere. No, this place had a warm and inviting aura to it, one that felt comfortable. Familiar… too familiar.

Shaking those thoughts away Liam made his way into the bedroom with his partner. They studied together for what felt like hours before he excused himself to head to the bathroom.

‘Was it on the left… or the right?’ he questioned himself, licking over his lips as he stared at the two doors, deciding that it’s almost always (as the movies say) the door on the right. 

Apparently not.

He walked into a bedroom, assuming it belonged to the girl’s roommate. Though once he caught sight of the Avengers poster in the corner he couldn’t help but wander in a bit more. The room was more decorated than his english partner’s room. More lived in would be the better description. There were paintings spread out on a giant work table and a beat up leather jacket slung on the back of a swivel chair. More pairs of leather boots than he’d ever seen were lined up under a royal purple bed. 

But that’s when he saw it. Right above the bed taped to the wall. The picture. 

Liam’s jaw dropped as he moved closer, fingers sliding along the images of Veronica that he himself drew. He recoiled his fingers as if the paper was covered in acid. His breathing picked up as he started to put things into a perspective he didn’t want to.

He was going to run, fuck English class. Liam didn’t need to take an English class anyways, right?

“Uhm… excuse me who are you? And why the fuck are you in my room?” 

Liam was quick to turn around, seeing Veronica looking better than she ever had before. The scowl on her face turned into shock when she caught sight of Liam. It quickly turned into more of a look of sadness and regret. One that Liam knew was surely plastered all over his own face.

Veronica’s eyes were as wide as his own. Every bag she had in her hand went crashing to the floor.

“Li-Liam?” Veronica said. Voice wavering slightly, as if she didn’t trust that it really was him. That he was really there. 

They stared each other down, scared to move, scared that if they looked away the other would vanish. Scared beyond reasoning that this was all a dream that both of them had time and time again since she left all those years back. 

It was Perrie that broke the silence by walking into the bedroom in search of Liam.

“Oh Roni you’re home!” She beamed, looking between the two bodies, slightly confused as to their western style showdown. It didn’t take a long time to put two and two together.

“OH! ...LIAM! as in…” Perrie bit her lower lip. Clearly, this was not a time for her to be around. She left the room quickly, knowing that she wasn’t needed.

Liam thought the silence would go on forever, or if it would be broken it would be by Veronica screaming that he needed to get the fuck out of her life and let her be. But no. Nothing of that sort happened. Instead Liam was hit like a ton of bricks when Veronica launched herself at him. His reflexes were reaching out to catch her, to hold her. His arms wrapping so tightly around her, as if his heart would stop if he let go. 

He took a deep breath in, smelling the familiar vanilla and smoke that always lingered in her hair. God, Liam missed this. Liam missed her. He couldn’t speak though, still scared that if he did she would run again, scared that if he did he would wake up from this dream.

“I’m so sorry, I made such a mistake. I never should have left.” Veronica mumbled against the soft skin of Liam's neck, taking in a scent that despite having gone so long without it, still felt so comforting to her. A feeling of safety that Liam always managed to provide her with his big strong arms. 

He felt his shirt get wet shortly after, followed by her rushing an apology, turning into incoherent sobs, and God did Liam wanted to kiss away every single tear that fell. He still felt this primal urge to protect her, even if she was the one responsible for the worst year of his life. A tiny part of him understood why she did what she did and accepted every whimpering apology she managed to get out. 

God, it felt good to hold her again, it was dizzying in the most blissful of ways. He felt whole for the first time since she left. 

“You’re damn right you did, Veronica! I… Fuck. I’ve missed you so much. I was so angry at you.” He whimpered out, hands gripping at her hips, desperate to pull her closer. Moving to slam her body back against the door. He needed that leverage to push them closer together. Clothing was the only thing keeping the two separated. 

“I thought I was protecting you. I wanted to keep you safe from me, from them… but God Liam not a day has gone by that I don’t...” her face pushed into his neck forgetting all about her previous statement, fingers curling tightly into the fabric of his shirt. Again she sobbed into his shoulder, and Liam melted into her as if not a day had passed.

Their heads moved as if words were no longer acceptable. Before he knew what was happening, he had Veronica’s lips pressed hard against his own. The familiar taste of her peach lip scrub hidden behind a layer of vanilla chapstick. Liam craved it, craved her. Needed her to feel and see just what she had missed since she left. Not that sex was the answer to everything, but right now it was the answer to this.

Liam’s hands scooped up the light girl, her legs automatically wrapping around his hips as he blindly carried them over to her bed. He was careful not to break the kiss as he laid them down, body slotted on top of hers so perfectly. He was made for her, he knew he was. 

Fingers started to move, yanking at fabric on both of their ends, pulling from their kiss only long enough to get shirts up and over each others heads. Veronica had officially started her hormone regiment when they left so where there once was a padded bra now sat the perfect sized breasts. Small enough to fit perfectly in the palms of Liam's hands, his body reacting in ways only Veronica could elicit from him. 

Veronica’s fingers were undoing buttons and a zipper while Liam's hands were busy familiarizing themselves with new skin. Perfect skin that felt so soft under his fingertips, skin that needed to be freed from the confines of the lacy bra she had on. Lacy fabric that under any other circumstances would be appreciated, but right now was only a hinderance.

Thankfully with a quick flick of the wrist the clasp in the back was undone, and Veronica tossed it to the floor while Liam wiggled out of his pants. Erection painfully springing up causing quite the embarrassing tent in his batman boxers. 

God it really was her, she was here, laying under him with the same lust in her eyes that he knew mirrored his own. He pulled at the floral leggings tossing them to join the ever growing pile of clothing on the floor. 

Liam didn’t have words, but he didn’t think he needed them. Actions spoke louder than words, and right now with Veronica in just her panties, and Liam in just his boxers, there was only one thing to do.

In the past being as naked as she was now, would have brought upon strong dysphoria to Veronica. However Liam looked at her as he always looked at her, like she was the single most beautiful girl on earth. Like his heart beat in his chest for only her. Those soft brown eyes scraping over her body in the least degrading but most sexual way only Liam could possibly muster. Again a choked sob fell from her lips, but this time it was due to her knowing that this was where she belonged. He was where she belonged.

“Veronica... we don’t... I mean if you’re-“ he breathed out, unable to finish his sentence because of his growing erection pressing against her soft thigh making them both moan out.

“Need you, only you, forever you.” was her only reply.

It was all Liam needed. In a matter of seconds he had both of them free of their underwear, and sliding back between Veronica's legs. Veronica was reaching in her nightstand for a condom and lube, both of which Liam took happily. 

Fingers lubed up he slid a hand down between her legs, circling the tight ring of muscles before he slid his way in. Curling it at just the right time to have Veronicas back arch off the bed in a way that could make Liam cum right then and there. 

“M-more Liam... fuck… Please.” she begged, and who was Liam to say no?

Carefully he added another finger, creating scissoring motions to help open her up. Soft moans poured from her lips until a third finger was added, causing Veronica to swear out. Liam wanted to paint this moment, paint her. He didn’t even paint, but he would just to forever remember this moment.

“Fuck, Liam I need you inside me. Now. Fuck. Please.” she was begging, and Liam decided that was his new favorite sound.

He moved to rip the condom open, sliding it easily onto his erection before he gripped at the base and moved to line himself up with her prepared entrance. Giving her another look before he slid in carefully. Head first, then inch by inch until his hips were pressed firmly against her thighs. 

Liam wasn’t small, they both knew that, but the stretching feeling was brought with more pleasure than pain. It had Veronica seeing stars, and begging in seconds for Liam to start moving. So needy for it. Needy for Liam to do what they should have been doing this entire time. If only she hadn’t been so stupid.

But he was here now, God he was here. Liam was deep inside her while she fell to pieces in front of him. The only sounds in the room were his grunts, her moans, and the slapping of skin on skin as the two of them made love. Liam taking special care to leave love bites along her tattooed collar bones. Veronica scratching her way down his back leaving marks only she would ever see.

Because Liam was hers. All hers, if he would have her again.

Thrust after thrust Veronica lost the ability to yell out anything other than Liam's name, feeling his thick erection fill her to perfection. Liam's breathing became laboured and she knew why.

“Ver… fuck… I… fuck.” he could barely talk, but that was okay because neither could she. All she could do was moan in return. 

The two were close, Veronica wanted to do something that made it clear to Liam that she trusted him now, that she was sorry, that she was finally FINALLY ready to let him in. She was going to let her walls down. Taking one of his hands she slid it down, down to a place even she wouldn’t touch most times. Liam’s hips stilled, his eyes blown wide as his fingers wrapped around her length, the head a deep shade clearly from need to release.

“I… you sure?” came out as more of a grunt, his hips stilling as he looked down at the girl who stole his heart.

“Just… promise me something…” she blushed, legs wrapping around Liam’s hips.

“Anything…” he would giver her anything.

“Please don’t go.” It was barely a whisper but in that moment it filled the whole room.

It wasn’t answered, because he wouldn’t ever leave her. Never. He simply started to move his hips again, hands sliding along her length, helping her with her orgasm. Veronica was in heaven, and it didn’t take long for her orgasm to shoot through her, nearly blinding her. She saw stars but more importantly, she saw Liam. 

Liam took one look at the blissed out look covering her features and he lost it, coming seconds behind her with jerky thrusts. Gasping as her name fell from his tongue before he moved to hunch over her. The hand that was wrapped around her now rested on the blankets supporting a majority of his weight.

There was silence, nothing but beating heart and deep shaky breaths as the pair floated down from cloud nine. Liam pulled out once he regained the ability to function and threw the condom into the wastebasket near by. He had forgotten all about studying, but he had a feeling Perrie wouldn’t mind putting it off until tomorrow. For now, he moved to wrap his arms around Veronica, pulling her body close to his own. Veronica’s face planted in his thatch of chest hair, his hand absentmindedly stroking her spine. 

“I love you.” he finally blurted out after what felt like forever. Veronica stilled, more silent than ever before, then she looked up.

“Even after what I did?” she asked, a frown tugging at the corners of her lips. 

“You only ever wanted to protect me. God I wanted to hate you, but… Please, just don’t ever leave again.” Liam went to whimper but he was silenced with a kiss.

“I’m not going anywhere. Promise.”

And keep that promise she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is more! i took so long to post this i figured i owed you guys a little surprise sooooooooo, if any of you know where i can find a beta that wants to email/help me edit the next bit ALSO ANYONE INTERESTED IN HELPING ME WITH ALL THE OTHER STORIES I'VE WRITTEN IN THE MEAN TIME they are just dying to get put out there i just need help with the fine tuning. 
> 
> also you guys can hit me up on tumblr if you want at lemmetakeazelfie if you wanna just talk about the story, help keep me motivated, give me ideas on things to write! i would really love to hear from you guys. i hope you liked this one, and the second your surprise is edited you'll get the epilogue!


	9. WEDDING BELLS!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title says it all, you all get a big fluffy wedding with extra smut. *throws confetti*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> clearly i don't own any of the people here. that would be the dream though,
> 
> thank you so much to everyone that stuck by this story, to my amazing beta for all her help! seriously you guys brought back my love for these two, so i had to give you a fluffy little extra bit of fun. i hope you enjoy!

It was weird waking up alone. After four years with a firm body pressed up against her, Veronica felt off at the loss of muscle wrapped protectively around her. But you’re not supposed to sleep with your husband-to-be on the night before your wedding, right? At least that’s what her mother, and mother-in-law -to-be made quite clear. Traditions were traditions, and the most important one was that on the eve of your wedding the bride and groom were to sleep separately. Second most important was that the groom wasn’t to see the bride until she walked down the aisle. Along with the whole something borrowed, blue, and new falling some place after that.

Veronica reached over to silence the shrill sound of her alarm, mumbling something about being awake before loud pounding came to the door of her suite. Despite it being her wedding day, Veronica before coffee was not a pretty picture. No matter how excited she was. However, when she opened the door and had her mother, aunties, Perrie, sisters, and her two other bridesmaids burst in the room to fuss over the “blushing bride”, she just scowled at them. Though this was her wedding day, so it wasn’t as severe as most days.

“Morning, my little angry kitten!” Perrie fawned, handing over a coffee which was greatly appreciated by the not yet coherent bride-to-be.

Veronica was never a morning person, and the day of her wedding was no different despite how excited she was. Curse Liam for insisting they had to have the best lighting, and doing this at noon meant the guests would leave early enough for them to enjoy a long wedding night.

No sooner had the last of the coffee been drained from the cardboard cup, was Veronica being pulled in a million different directions. Makeup came first, then came hair, then it was time to put the gown on. That in itself felt like it took a million years seeing as her mother wouldn’t stop crying at the sight of her daughter. Insisting that she was hands down the most beautiful bride anyone will ever see, that Liam didn’t even know how lucky he was, that their wedding video will go viral just because she looked so beautiful. Despite the hysterics, it soothed Veronica in its own way. 

The validation and acceptance from her mother had been a real foundation through her entire transition. Despite it having been years at this point, there were still moments where Veronica had dark periods. Not that Liam wasn’t a solid foundation for her. Obviously he was her second biggest supporter, but having her mother's love in the way she did was just different. It was more grounding during times like these when she felt a bit unsure.

However, when she got a good look at herself in the mirror, all done up and put together for the very first time, it was her turn to start crying. Tears pricking the corners of her eyes, moving to catch them before her makeup was ruined. That caused her mother to cry more, pulling her into a vice lock hug knocking the air out of her lungs.

“Mom… mom, can’t breathe,” she warned, coughing a bit when she was finally let go. 

Perrie rushed over to fix her hair and whatever makeup needed it before the veil was slipped on the top of her head. She was ready, it was time. She was about to marry the love of her life. All these months of planning lead them here. 

She was ready. 

_______________________________________________________________________

Liam was a wreck. Starting from a morning not curled up with his fiancé, to spilling coffee all over himself and needing to take a quick shower. His nerves have never been higher. Then again he was only going to get married once, and with a woman like Veronica who wouldn’t be nervous? In his eyes she was perfection, and what she saw in him, well, that was its own set of always unanswered questions. 

As he does up his suit, Harry and Niall fussing in the back over who gets to hold the rings, Liam let himself think back to the night he proposed.

It was their 3rd anniversary, not counting their time in highschool. Veronica had gotten an internship at an art gallery just down the road from their college. Liam knew it was only a matter of time before her work was up on the walls for display. And wouldn’t you know it, shortly after graduation they were all invited to her first ever art showing.

God the light in her eyes when she came home with the news, Liam knew right then and there that it was time. Time to propose, to lock her down, to keep that light as his own personal heaven forever.

He had been saving up, of course he had. From the first day he saw her again in the bedroom he started saving up. So at this point he was able to get her the vintage ring of her dreams. Gold designs on the band, three stones in the center, the largest in the middle encrusted with diamonds, and an engraving on the inside reading “Please don’t go.”

Liam waited until the art show was in full swing, and everyone had enough drinks and finger food. Harry and Niall were buzzing around, bragging about how they were best friends with the artist. Veronica took to shying into Liam's neck every time someone gushed about how talented she was, how amazing she was, how they were for sure going to buy her work and hang it in their living rooms. 

Right before the centerpiece for the show was about to be displayed, Liam took the mic from the gallery director first and got up on the small stage.

“Sorry, sorry about this, but I just.. I need to say how amazing this all is. Ver, you are so brilliant. Your art is one of the things I fell in love with when we first met. The light in your eyes when you paint, when you show me your paintings… God, I fall in love with you all over again every time. But tonight, that glow... Veronica, you’re the most beautiful work of art in here and I just need you to know that if you’ll let me, I really want to spend the rest of my life with you,” Liam said, handing back over the mic before he jumped down and made his way over to his girlfriend.

Not that Veronica hadn’t heard him say that to her a million times, but it was different tonight. She found herself cupping her mouth in shock as Liam got down on one knee. Liam pulled the small velvet box from his pocket, opening it up to the most gorgeous ring she’d ever seen.

“Veronica Zaynep Malik, will you make me the happiest man alive? Will you let me wake you up with coffee and kisses every single morning for the rest of my life? Will you marry me?” Liam beamed up at her.

No sooner did he get the words out was Veronica nodding her head yes. Everyone cheered the couple on as he slipped the ring onto her finger, standing up to pull her into the first kiss of the rest of their lives. His girl, his love. 

That was probably the best day of his life up until today. Now with his suit finally on, his hair styled just right, and the fight over who really was the best man settled, they made their way down to the altar. 

____________________________________________________________________

Veronica wanted an outdoor wedding, somewhere grassy so they could have lots of seating and even more flowers. Who was Liam to ever say no to her? 

The set up went surprisingly well. Outside of a few last minute changes when they had to add a few offended family members, the day of thus far was going without a hitch. 

Guests started to file in, taking their seats where they wanted. There was no bride or groom side since after today everyone was family. 

Liam took his place up at the front, nervously watching the entrance for Veronica to come through. He felt his heart leap out when the music started, smiling at Perrie and the other two as they made their way up to stand opposite him. 

Then she came.

God if Liam could watch one moment on repeat for the rest of his life, it would be this one. He locked eyes with his bride-to-be, and could honestly cry from how gorgeous she looked. Veronica was all smiles, clinging to her father's arm as he walked her down the aisle.. 

Harry had to nudge Liam with his elbow to break him out of his staring so he would move down and take Veronica’s hand. Veronica hugged her father before the couple made their way up to the alter.

“Wow,” he mouthed, beaming like an idiot through the entire ceremony until it came time to say their vows. He slipped her rings on her finger before bringing it up to his lips to kiss.

“Veronica. There is no luckier person in this world than me right now. You really are my dream girl. Smart, funny, sarcastic, driven, you push me to be a better version of myself every single day. From the moment we met your only care has been keeping me safe, keeping me going. I remember the day you left, telling myself, telling everyone that I would never love again. Because knowing you, that was knowing true love. Nothing else mattered to me, no one else mattered to me. You are my light Ver. You are the reason I know what love is like, and the reason our kids will know love because their parents are the definition of soulmates. I’m going to take care of you for the rest of our lives. I’m going to support you, through sickness and health until the day we die. I love you with all of my heart baby,” hefinished, handing over his handkerchief so she could dab at her tears.

Veronica happily accepted the handkerchief, drying her eyes before it was her turn. Sliding the ring onto his finger she looked up at him with a look of pure love and happiness.

“On the subject of leaving, I always thought I was saving you that day. You are too good to me, Liam. Too good to everyone. I never thought someone... like me, deserved a person as beautiful as you . But that day I knew that I’d never find a love like that again. Then you… you came back. You found me somehow and god, Liam, right then and there I knew I was never again going to let you go. God was giving me a chance at true happiness, true love. That I did deserve to be happy like everyone else. You are my rock, my better half, the one that drives me every day to be confident in my body and who I am. I will love you forever, in this life and the next. Our kids will be able to tell their kids, who will tell their kids about how true love is real because they’ve seen it first hand. The way you look at me, as if you’re looking at the most precious thing in the world, those big brown eyes and all the love they have. I want to wake up to your morning kisses. I want to fall asleep wrapped up in your arms. I will never spend another day away from you. You are it for me, Liam Payne, I love you with all of my heart.” The sound of tears were all she could hear, mostly from Perrie behind her.

Soon after, the man officiating the wedding ceremony announced that it was his great honor to announce for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Payne, giving Liam the go ahead to kiss his bride. And kiss her he did.

Liam's arms wrapped tight around Veronica’s slim waist, pulling her down into a dip-like motion kissing her long and hard. Who cares that there were so many people around? He needed this. Needed her. Even when Veronica was upright again Liam kept kissing her, unable to stop. 

“Alright, you two.” Harry swatted, moving to head down with the rest of the wedding party. Liam could only laugh as he took Veronica's hand and lead her down to the waiting limo.

Pictures, drinks, reception. Easy, right?. It would have been if Liam could keep his hands off her long enough to do what needed to be done. 

They danced their first dance to It Had To Be You by Frank Sinatra, Veronica smeared cake all over Liam's face during the cutting ceremony, and at around 8pm the couple were sent off on their way to the honeymoon suite of the hotel they’d been at earlier. 

Liam was still on a high as the pair tumbled into the elevator, a mess of sloppy kisses and giggles all the way up to the suite. It was huge, with fine lavish furniture everywhere, but all Liam cared about was getting his wife out of that dress.

That took some time, and honestly fuck who thought it would be a good idea to get her a dress with so many buttons and a small zipper. He didn’t want to rip it, but after about the 20th button he was ready to hulk her out of the dress. 

Veronica put her hand up when it was undone enough, pushing him back onto the bed so she could go and finish getting herself changed. A growl came from Liam as he watched his wife walk away, taking the time to get himself naked and waiting on the bed, because honestly clothes were annoying.

Liam looked over as the bedroom door unlocked, eyes on the slim figure of his wife coming from the light. She was dressed in a long white silk robe. Underwear that was more string than anything, but the way it laid on her slim frame was doing everything for Liam.

This wasn’t the first time they’d had sex, nor would it be the last. They were a highly sexual couple, but she had never really dressed up like this for him before. She was also now his wife, and something about that made Liam’s heart flutter in a new way. 

“God. Look at you.” He held out his hands, pure want written all over his features as he silently begged for her to come closer.

Veronica just smirked as she moved over towards him, hands lacing with his own as she pressed their foreheads together. 

“Hello, Liam Payne,” she whispered, kissing lightly at his lips.

“Hello, Veronica Payne.” he smirked, hands moving from her own to wrap around her hips, feeling the cool gold chain hanging from her bralette. 

“Say it again,” she purred, straddling Liam's hips on the bed. Her hands moved to curl in the hair at the base of his neck. 

“Veronica Payne.” Liam smirked, moving to kiss along her tattooed collar bones, nipping a trail of love bites down to her breasts. He kept mumbling her name along her caramel skin, fingers sliding the thin straps of her bra off her shoulders to expose more of her soft skin. He took the little nub of her nipple into his mouth as he tossed the fabric onto the floor.

Veronica let out a muffled moan, her mouth pressed to his head as she pushed her breast more into his mouth. Liam's tongue flicked over the sensitive nub before he raked his teeth over it. Veronica rolled her hips down as arousal washed over her entire body. Eyes rolling back a bit, the feeling of Liam's strong palm sliding down to cup her ass, fingers gripping to pull her down harder against his growing erection.

“Fuck. Baby,” she whimpered out. Despite how many times they had been intimate with each other, every time would be a new experience for her. 

Tonight was big though, probably the biggest yet. She was one year post op, fully-healed from her gender reassignment surgery. Liam and her parents had shelled out quite a bit of money to make her dreams come true and to ensure she had the best doctor there was for such a serious procedure. Liam had been so nervous and scared through the whole recovery process, insisting they wait as long as possible for her to be healed before they actually tried penetration. Veronica was the one who settled on their wedding night being the first time they give it a try, and Liam, so far gone and in love, couldn’t argue how perfect of an idea it was.

She wouldn’t lie though, she was nervous. It’s not like they hadn’t done other things up until this point, but nothing this big. Liam was always so gentle during their intimate trials, asking her every five seconds if she was okay. It was more charming than arousing if she was being honest. The care he took in her transition, giving her all the space she needed to adjust to her new life, new body, celebrating all the changes happening even if they were little, it was a big reason why she knew he would be the one she was going to spend the rest of her life with. 

“Want you so fucking bad V, god… Do you have any idea how you’ve looked all night? My own personal angel,” Liam cooed along her soft skin, flipping them over so he could crawl between her legs, fingers hooking into the little band of her panties before throwing them off among the scattered clothing lining the floor. 

“We both wanted this Li, you’ve been so patient but god… Don’t treat me like glass tonight please. You promised.” She gave him the look, and Liam couldn’t help but laugh because he knew how he got with her. Especially about sensitive surgery areas. 

“I know I did. I just don’t wanna hurt…” Veronica slid a finger up to his lips. Liam took the hint and quieted down immediately. Instead he busies himself nosing down her thigh until he got to her pussy, placing soft kisses along the sensitive flesh before licking gently at the folds. Veronica’s hands found their way into his hair as he experimented by sliding his tongue inside her, finger rubbing the sensitive clit that had been created with the tip of his thumb before giving it an experimental lick. Veronica’s head dipped back moaning out which helped Liam to know that he was doing all the right things. He knew her sounds, what meant she actually liked it versus she was moaning to let Liam think he was doing good. She didn’t want to be treated like glass, and despite how nervous Liam was to hurt her, he knew how much tonight meant for her more than anyone.

He remembered something his sisters had said to him, about when in doubt writing the alphabet with your tongue along a girls clit will do the trick every time. Figuring it was worth a shot Liam started with A. With his tongue working the curves of the letters along his wife's clit, Veronica didn’t make it passed K before she was yanking Liam's head up to look at her.

“Fuck, Li, need you now,” Veronica gasped out, Liam could only smirk at the state his wife was in. He slid up to grab the lube he’d made sure to leave by the bed while he waited for her. Coating his fingers, he slid them back between her legs, pushing a finger inside her to gauge her reaction before adding another. Moving them around to help stretch her inside to fit his length. Liam wasn’t small by any means, which was why he was always so worried. But he had been assured countless times that her new vagina would work just as any other would. Provided they used enough lube.

The time had come. Liam used his lube coated fingers to coat his own erection, shifting between her legs to line himself up with her glistening entrance. Veronica stopped him, looking him over before she took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for what was to come. She knew that this was a real test, a real defining moment in their relationship together. But she needed that clear head to accept herself that she was finally going to be able to do this. So she took another deep breath before giving him the okay. Liam leaned down to kiss her, a distraction almost, as he slowly and carefully slid his erection into her. It felt so different, so new, and god so fucking warm. Veronica gasped out and her back arched off the bed as the feeling of being stretched to the limit set in. Liam ran his hand up her thigh to her breast gripping at the soft mound as he started to rock his hips, adjusting to the feeling of being inside her like this. To the feeling of using his wife’s pussy for the first time. Nervous? Hee was for sure nervous, but with the way she responded he knew they were okay.

The first few moments were experimental, for both of them really. Despite wanting some big romantic wedding night, this was a huge deal for them. However, once Liam figured out that he wasn’t going to rip her into bits, he started to thrust a bit harder. He had to bite his tongue from asking if she was okay, but every pornographic moan that fell from her lips helped him see he was doing fine. His hips picked up their pace, pulling his erection out enough so that the tip stayed buried inside of her but his length was free to fill her over and over again in progressively harder thrusts. 

Soon the only thing to be heard in the room was the sound of Liam’s hips slapping into her, half drowned out by the sound of Veronica screaming Liam’s name. The two were a mess of so many emotions that they both felt the coil of their soon-to-come orgasms wash over their bodies like tidal waves. Things were different for Veronica, gone was the awkward clunky member in the front that in her mind separated her from what she truly wanted to be. It was weird how without her penis, she felt a lot more vulgar. As if she didn’t have this constant embarrassment between her legs preventing her from truly opening up sexually. 

Thing was they’d had sex well over a hundred times. By this point, Liam knew her body inside and out. So what he did here, was what he would do any other time. Hips swaying just the way he knew she loved, letting her pull on his hair a little harder the closer she got. 

“Come for me. Fuck, Veronica, let me see you baby. Fall apart on my cock,” he growled into her ear, words only pushing her to cry out in pleasure. Veronica was already on edge, body tight and hot from having so much new stimulation all at once. Her orgasm ripped through her body, Liam noticing the tightening around him as well as the added fluid making his movements far easier than they had been with a generous application of lube. 

It didn’t take long after that for Liam to come to his own climax. A few stuttered thrusts had him grunting into Veronica’s shoulder. His body fell slightly limp on top of hers as he did his best to regain some normal breathing pattern. 

They were sticky, the amount of fluid coming from the both of them was going to create for quite uncomfortable sleeping if they didn’t move. Veronica was the first to nudge her husband off. The feeling of his member sliding out had her gasping, slightly mourning the loss of feeling so full. “Cmon,” she edged, yanking him up off the bed with her. The pair stumbling into the shower where the residue of drying cum was washed off their bodies. 

She gave herself a thorough check and all was clear. Smiling wide at Liam, she yanked him over by the wrist, her husband catching his footing in time to pin his wife up against the sink to nudge her legs apart again. 

“Do you know what this means, Li?” She smirked.

“You need to buy more skirts,” he dead panned, before using his new found energy to consummate their marriage yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOO! get it liam. ANYWAY. be sure to tell me what you thought, i hope it made up for being the worst ever and abandoning them for two years. be sure to hit me up on [tumblr](http://lemmetakeazelfie.tumblr.com/) ! i love when you guys talk to me, i'm also super open to fic requests now. i have a ton more written but i'm really back in the swing of things so don't be strangers. i love you all so much!


End file.
